Il était une fois
by Delicity-Unicorn
Summary: Fiction Olicity. AU : Il était une fois Felicity Smoak qui tombe amoureuse d'Oliver Queen...seulement cet étudiant de Harvard n'est pas vraiment celui qu'il prétends être. Histoire inspirée des films de Noël...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Avant toute chose, merci aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre pour leurs commentaires sur le dernier chapitre de ma fiction.**

 **Me voici cette fois avec une fiction en 5 chapitres sur un sujet librement inspiré des films de Noël. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Je ne vous dis rien de plus sur ce chapitre afin de ne pas vous spoiliez.**

 **Encore un mot pour ma bêta extraordinaire. Shinobu24, merci pour m'avoir encore suivi sur cette histoire différente. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Oliver tapa ses pieds sur le sol pour faire tomber la neige accrochée à ses chaussures et enleva son bonnet le secouant aussi. Il saisit la poignée de la porte et entra dans la cafétéria du campus. Il déboutonna sa veste et chercha du regard la personne qu'il était venu voir. Un sourire éclaira son visage quand il la vit au bar en train de préparer un plateau. Il s'approcha d'un pas vif et prit place face à elle en se posant sur un des tabourets.

« Salut bébé. » Dit-il en se penchant au dessus du bar afin de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Felicity arrêta ce qu'elle faisait et eut un énorme sourire avant de se pencher à son tour et de l'embrasser.

« Bonjour… » Dit-elle contre sa bouche avant de déposer un rapide baiser. « Tu as fini tes cours ? » Oliver hocha la tête et sortit son ordinateur.

« J'ai juste mes notes à remettre en ordre et j'ai terminé ma journée. » Dit-il plein d'entrain. Felicity rigola et finit de préparer son plateau avant de faire le tour du bar et de venir le récupérer de l'autre côté.

« Ça tombe bien j'ai fini dans une heure. » Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille avant de saisir son plateau. « Et j'aimerai beaucoup profiter de mon petit ami avant le début des partiels la semaine prochaine. » Oliver déglutit à son souffle qui s'écrasait contre son cou déjà impatient de passer un moment seul avec elle.

Felicity s'éloigna sous le regard d'Oliver contente de l'effet qu'elle lui avait fait. Cela faisait presque un an qu'ils sortaient tous les deux et même si leurs débuts avaient été difficiles, à présent ils ne se quittaient pratiquement plus jamais.

Oliver habitait en dehors du campus dans un superbe appartement. Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment dit ce que faisait ses parents comme métier, mais à voir son train de vie elle supposait qu'ils gagnaient bien leur vie et qu'ils devaient être des gens importants. Elle ne lui avait jamais posé de questions estimant qu'il lui parlerait de sa famille quand il en aurait envie. Pour l'instant ce qu'ils vivaient lui suffisait c'était tout ce qui comptait.

En plus de son appartement il avait un garde du corps qui le suivait partout, comme à cet instant. Il était un peu plus loin dans la salle à surveiller son protégé. John Diggle faisait partie du paysage et si Felicity avait eu du mal à s'y faire, à présent elle n'y prêtait plus attention. Elle lui fit un signe de tête auquel il répondit par un léger sourire.

Elle servit sa table et revint au comptoir où elle finit de ranger. Elle jeta un œil vers Oliver qui était plongé dans ses notes. Il était loin d'être un élève sérieux quand elle l'avait rencontré, mais elle avait su lui redonner le goût d'étudier et ses notes s'en étaient trouvées transformées.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Lui demanda-t-il quand il la vit la fixer. Elle s'approcha doucement et s'accouda devant lui en souriant.

« Rien..je me disais juste que j'adorais te voir étudier. » Elle se pencha un peu et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Merci à toi pour ça. » Répondit-il tout aussi tendrement, avant de l'embrasser à son tour. Ils furent interrompus par le téléphone d'Oliver. Ce dernier le chercha dans son sac et l'éteignit quand il visa le correspondant. Ce geste ne manqua pas de surprendre Felicity qui fronça les sourcils.

« Qui était-ce ? » Oliver la regarda avec un sourire rassurant.

« Personne…enfin si… » Quand il vit qu'elle eut un mouvement de recul. « …..c'est Tommy…si je lui réponds il voudra passer…et ce soir c'est juste toi et moi…c'est bien ce que tu veux ? » Demanda-t-il en chuchotant presque.

« Parfaitement. » Oliver fut soulagé de sa réponse, content d'avoir pu trouver une excuse valable. Felicity lui sourit et reprit son travail. Oliver la suivit du regard un moment avant de faire glisser ses yeux vers Diggle qui semblait mécontent. Il était au téléphone avec ce qu'il imaginait la personne à qui il n'avait pas répondu, et savait d'avance qu'il allait subir une discussion difficile un peu plus tard.

####

Oliver déposait des baisers humides le long de l'échine de Felicity. Elle était allongée sur le ventre et se laissait aller à toute cette tendresse qu'il lui prodiguait. Il faisait traîner sa langue et de temps en temps déposait un baiser un peu plus appuyé lui arrachant un soupir ou un gémissement. Arrivé à son cou il se décala légèrement et s'allongea à ses côtés en posant une main sur sa taille. Felicity tourna sa tête afin de croiser ses yeux et s'y plongea. Ils se regardèrent un moment sans parler.

« Je t'aime. » Lui dit Oliver d'une voix douce mais où Felicity sentait autre chose. D'instinct elle se raidit et se rapprocha de lui, elle posa son front contre le sien.

« Je t'aime aussi Oliver. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-elle encore une fois. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés son téléphone n'avait pas arrêté de sonner, à tel point qu'il avait fini par l'éteindre. Elle avait tenté de le faire parler mais il avait continué à lui répéter que ce n'était rien.

Oliver soupira et se mit sur le dos en regardant le plafond, non ça n'allait pas. Sa vraie vie était entrain de le rattraper et il ne le voulait pas. Il voulait encore être cet étudiant insouciant de Harvard avec comme seul souci de mettre en ordre ses notes et de savoir ce qu'il allait faire ce week-end avec sa petite amie.

« Ce n'est pas Tommy qui essaie de me joindre. » Finit-il par dire d'une voix faible. Cet aveu eut pour effet de faire se redresser Felicity. Elle se mit sur un coude et le fixa attendant la suite.

« Ok….qui alors ? » Elle le vit faire une grimace, ce n'était pas bon signe se dit-elle. « Oliver….qui ? » Elle posa une main sur son torse ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer son regard à elle.

« Mon père…..c'est mon père qui cherche à me joindre. » Finit-il par dire. Il se défit de l'étreinte de Felicity et se leva. Il chercha son boxer et son teeshirt et se rhabilla avant de se tourner à nouveau vers elle.

« Et c'est si grave pour que tu ne prennes pas ses appels ? » Demanda-t-elle en plaisantant presque voulant alléger l'ambiance qui c'était soudainement alourdie. Oliver la regarda tendrement et fut tenté de lui mentir une nouvelle fois, elle n'allait pas comprendre et il risquait de lui faire de la peine. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça.

« Je….je ne suis pas vraiment celui que je prétends être Felicity. » Dit-il d'une voix grave, il la vit faire un mouvement de recul et se lever à son tour. Elle se couvrit d'un peignoir traînant sur sa chaise de bureau et reporta son attention sur lui.

« Comment ça pas celui que tu prétends ? Tu me fait peur Oliver. » Elle rigola nerveusement et tenta une nouvelle fois de faire de l'humour. « Tu es le fils caché d'une célébrité ou alors tu es un tueur en série et la police a retrouvé ta trace et ton père veut que tu quittes de suite Boston pour refaire ta vie ailleurs. »

Il éclata de rire à cette tirade lui ressemblant bien. Soudain son cœur se serra à l'idée de l'abandonner ici, il n'était pas certain d'y arriver. Il l'aimait, profondément et sincèrement. Elle lui était essentielle pour avancer et il se demandait comment il allait faire sans elle à ses côtés.

« Non…. » Dit-il d'une voix traînante. « Je ne suis rien de tout ça…je suis un prince. » Voilà la bombe était lancée. Il la regardait et scrutait sa réaction et quand il la vit éclater de rire il fut surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de réaction.

« Quoi… ?! C'est l'histoire la plus loufoque que j'ai entendu depuis longtemps. » Elle tentait de réfréner son fou rire mais elle avait un mal fou à ne pas éclater de rire à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard. Si Oliver s'en était amusé au début, cela l'amusa beaucoup moins au bout d'un certain temps..

« Tu pourrais arrêter de rire et m'écouter sérieusement. » Dit-il d'un ton froid qui freina Felicity d'un coup. Elle le fixa et s'approcha de lui.

« Tu es vraiment un...prince ? » Elle avait du mal à croire que ce mot sorte de sa bouche. Elle vit Oliver acquiescer, et sentit à ce moment là un poids énorme lui tomber sur les épaules et elle retomba assise sur son lit. « Oh…..tu es un prince… » Répéta-t-elle incrédule.

« Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais c'est la stricte vérité Felicity. » Oliver prit place à ses côtés et chercha sa main, il la porta à sa bouche et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle le regardait ayant encore du mal à croire à ce qu'il lui racontait. « Mon père cherche à me joindre parce qu'il est temps que je rentre chez moi…. » Dit-il avec difficulté.

Felicity tourna sa tête d'un coup sec vers Oliver. Elle scruta ses yeux pour y voir un mensonge ou éventuellement une blague mais elle ne vit qu'une sincérité désarmante qui lui serra le cœur.

« Tu pars ? » Fut tout ce qu'elle pu dire. Il avait du mal à soutenir son regard sachant parfaitement le mal qu'il était en train de lui faire. Il hocha cependant la tête doucement. « Comme ça ? Tu m'annonces que tu es un prince...et tu pars comme ça ?! » Dit-elle un peu plus fort en se levant.

« Felicity….je sais que c'est un peu soudain…..mais.. » Felicity explosa de colère et de tristesse.

« Soudain ! Tu penses que c'est juste…soudain ?! » Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils sous sa naïveté. « Non Oliver ce n'est pas soudain….c'est juste incroyable et inconcevable ! Comment as-tu pu me cacher une chose pareille !? » Demanda-t-elle blessée. « Tu savais que tu devrais repartir un jour et tu ne m'as rien dit ! » Cracha-t-elle en retenant les larmes qu'elle sentait affluer à ses yeux.

« Je sais..mais je n'avais pas prévu de tomber amoureux de toi. » Plaida-t-il d'une voix douce cherchant à la calmer. « Tu devais juste être ma tutrice au début…et puis on s'est rapprochés et je ne….je ne pensais pas… »

« Tu as juste profité de moi et de ma stupidité ! » Le coupa-t-elle en rage cette fois-ci. « Tu t'es dit que ça pourrait être sympa de se taper une intello, que de toute façon cela ne durerait pas ! »

« Quoi ?! Mais non pas du tout ! » Cria à son tour Oliver sous cette attaque. « C'était plus que ça ! Tu es plus que ça et tu le sais ! » Il tenta une approche mais Felicity fit un pas en arrière en mettant sa main devant elle refusant qu'il la touche.

« Non ! _J'étais_ plus que ça ! » Felicity attrapa les affaires d'Oliver et les lui jeta à la figure. « Dégage de chez moi ! Retourne à ta vie de prince et laisse moi tranquille ! » Hurla Felicity en se dirigeant vers la porte. Elle fut stoppée par la main d'Oliver l'attrapant avant qu'elle n'y arrive.

« Il faut qu'on parle avant. » Dit-il en colère lui aussi. « Tu t'imagines des choses et… »

« Non ! Je ne veux rien entendre de plus Oliver….si tant est que c'est ton vrai prénom. » Elle se dégagea de sa prise et ouvrit la porte où Diggle attendait sagement comme à chaque fois. « Emmenez votre prince ailleurs ! » Dit-elle en s'adressant au garde du corps « Mon humble demeure ne supporte plus sa présence ! »

Oliver s'approcha à nouveau ses mains pleines de ses vêtements et tenta une dernière fois de la calmer et de lui expliquer la situation. Elle ne voulut rien entendre et fit claquer bruyamment sa porte une fois qu'il fut sur le paillasson.

« Les choses ne se sont pas bien passées, si je comprends bien. » Diggle soulagea Oliver de ses vêtements et lui tendit son pantalon afin qu'il finisse de s'habiller.

« Non…pas vraiment. » Répondit-il d'une voix lointaine. Il enfila son pantalon et ses chaussettes et entendit la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau. Un espoir naquit dans sa poitrine à l'idée que finalement Felicity voulait l'écouter, mais à la place il sentit une chaussure taper son torse et la porte claqua à nouveau.

« Altesse…finissez de vous habiller et on rentre. » Diggle le secoua légèrement ayant bien compris qu'il ne bougerait pas seul. Il avait bien vu que ce que vivait son prince avec cette jeune fille était sincère, et il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de le convaincre de lui dire la vérité, mais il avait toujours refusé.

« Vous aviez raison John….j'aurais dû lui parler depuis longtemps. » Oliver finit de s'habiller et sentait son cœur se serrer au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait le moment de quitter le petit immeuble où vivait Felicity. Cet endroit avait fait partie de sa vie pendant bon nombres de mois, il s'y sentait plus chez lui que dans cet immense appartement froid que ses parents lui avait loué.

Il se souvenait encore de ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait vu Felicity pour la première fois à la bibliothèque du campus. Elle était assise, les yeux plongés dans un livre. Il s'était approché après l'avoir détaillé un long moment. Il l'avait trouvé jolie mais sans plus, ce n'est que lorsque ses yeux avaient croisé les siens qu'il avait su qu'il était perdu.

Il avait tenté de réfréner son attirance pour elle, mais plus ils se voyaient et plus il voulait la connaître. Il arrivait même à lui faire croire qu'il ne comprenait rien à certain cours afin de pouvoir passer encore un peu plus de temps avec elle. Elle avait toujours été d'une patience d'ange et il s'en voulait de lui avoir menti comme il l'avait fait.

« Allez Altesse…ne restons pas là….votre père attends votre appel. » Diggle le ramena à la réalité. « Et vous savez qu'il déteste attendre. » Oliver acquiesça et bougea enfin du couloir. Il suivit Diggle tout en jetant un œil vers la porte de Felicity espérant la voir s'ouvrir et la jeune femme en sortir et se jeter dans ses bras.

####

Felicity faisait les cents pas dans son studio, en colère. Mais elle était surtout blessée de l'attitude d'Oliver. Elle posa les mains sur ses hanches et se stoppa en regardant Tommy qui avait débarqué aussitôt qu'elle lui avait exposé la situation.

« Tu te rends compte ?! Il nous a menti durant des mois ! Depuis le début il sait qu'il va repartir dans son royaume je ne sais où et il…..il….il m'a laissé tomber amoureuse de lui Tommy. » Finit-elle dans un sanglot qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler. « Il m'a laissé lui faire confiance et m'a laissé croire qu'on avait un avenir tous les deux. »

Tommy se leva et s'approcha de son amie. Elle avait le cœur brisé et il pouvait la comprendre, Oliver n'avait pas été honnête avec elle. Il se retenait pour ne pas aller lui refaire le portrait estimant qu'elle avait plus besoin de lui. Il ouvrit ses bras et la blonde vint s'y réfugier.

« Je suis tellement désolé pour toi Fel. » Dit Tommy en la serrant fort contre lui. Il posa sa tête sur son crâne et la consola doucement. Felicity hocha la tête ne pouvant plus parler, elle avait le cœur brisé en mille morceaux, et ne savait pas si un jour elle pourrait ne pas se sentir idiote d'avoir cru à tout ce qu'Oliver lui avait plus ou moins promis.

Elle ferma les yeux et pensa à tous ces derniers mois où elle avait vécu sur un petit nuage. Quand elle l'avait croisé pour la première fois elle l'avait trouvé beau à coup le souffle. Il avait une carrure de sportif, des yeux bleus à tomber et un sourire qui la faisait fondre. Même si elle s'en était toujours défendue elle était tombée sous son charme à l'instant même où elle avait croisé ses yeux.

Elle avait longtemps mis des barrières entre eux, ne voulant pas compliquer leur relation, mais Oliver avait réussi à la convaincre de sortir avec lui une fois. Et cette fois là n'avait pas été unique et beaucoup d'autres avaient suivies...et elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.

« Je sais que tu es blessée et en colère contre lui, mais…lui aussi doit être…. » Felicity se recula violemment et fixa son ami les yeux noirs de colère.

« Ne tente même pas de le défendre ! Il m'a menti, il a eu mille fois l'occasion de me dire la vérité et il n'a rien fait ! Toi aussi tu devrais être en colère contre lui. » Claqua Felicity en faisant à nouveau les cents pas devant lui.

« Je le suis Fel crois moi. Mais je suis certaine que pour lui aussi les choses ne sont pas évidentes et ça même si tu refuses de l'entendre. » La raisonna Tommy. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. « Allez on va se coucher de toute façon rien ne sera réglé ce soir. » Felicity acquiesça et se laissa guider par son ami jusqu'à son lit. Elle s'allongea et Tommy en fit de même, il ne voulait pas la laisser seule.

« Merci Tommy d'être là pour moi. » Soupira Felicity en se blottissant contre lui. Il la serra contre lui et posa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

« Toujours Fel….à la vie à la mort..tu te souviens ? » Dit-il en pouffant au souvenir de cette promesse. Il la sentit rire à son tour et hocher la tête.

« A la vie, à la mort. » Répéta-t-elle en laissant échapper une larme qui en appelérent d'autres.

####

Oliver était dans son appartement et finissait de faire de ses bagages. Il n'était pas heureux mais n'avait pas le choix. Cela faisait des semaines maintenant qu'il reculait son retour chez lui et il avait réussi à exaspérer son père, ce qui n'avait pas été une très bonne idée. Mais il n'avait pas eu le cœur à quitter Felicity.

« Notre vol est dans trois heures votre Altesse. » Diggle venait d'apparaître à sa porte. « Vos bagages sont prêts ? » Oliver hocha la tête et Diggle entra afin de les transporter à la voiture. Il jeta un œil à son prince qui avait le regard perdu sur la ville. Il avait mal au cœur de le voir si triste. « Elle vous pardonnera….il suffit simplement de lui expliquer pourquoi vous avez agit ainsi. »

Cette réflexion eut pour effet de faire sortir Oliver de ses pensées, il se tourna vers Diggle.

« Je ne crois pas John….elle était vraiment furieuse. » Dit Oliver platement. « Mais c'est gentil de vouloir me remonter le moral…. » Diggle soupira et avant de prendre la dernière valise il se stoppa et tenta une nouvelle fois.

« Elle mérite de savoir votre Altesse. Vous devez au moins essayer de lui expliquer, sinon vous allez toujours vous poser la question de savoir comment elle aurait réagi. »

Oliver fixa un instant son garde du corps. Il connaissait John Diggle depuis qu'il était gosse. Ce dernier avait toujours été à son service, le suivant partout et l'empêchant souvent de se mettre dans de drôles de situation au vu de son rang. Il n'avait pas été irréprochable dans sa jeunesse, et avait fait énormément de bêtises et sans Diggle il aurait fait la couverture des journaux à scandale bien plus souvent.

« Peut-être… » Soupira Oliver. Il reporta son attention sur la ville, se demandant si Felicity accepterait de l'écouter.

####

Felicity se regarda dans le miroir, elle avait pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit se repassant sans arrêt sa dispute avec Oliver. Elle était triste, blessée et en colère. Elle ne lui en voulait pas d'être un prince….elle leva les yeux au ciel rien qu'à y penser…elle lui en voulait de lui avoir mentit sur qui il était vraiment.

Elle était tombée amoureuse du Oliver étudiant de Harvard et pas du prince d'un pays lointain. Ils n'avaient aucun avenir et c'est ce qu'elle lui reprochait. Elle lui avait fait confiance et il l'avait trahi. Le mot était peut-être un peu fort mais c'était comme ça qu'elle le ressentait.

Elle fila sous la douche et tenta de masquer avec une bonne couche de fond de teint ses cernes et son teint blanc. Elle sortit de la salle de bains et vit que Tommy avait préparé un petit déjeuner. Elle s'approcha et le remercia.

« Je n'ai pas faim. » Dit-elle en prenant la tasse de café que Tommy lui tendait. Il soupira s'attendant à cette réponse.

« Ça va aller ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet, l'ayant entendu pleurer cette nuit. Elle haussa les épaules.

« Pour l'instant non ça ne va pas. » Réussit-elle à dire les larmes aux yeux. « Mais ça va aller….il est juste…un amour d'université…ça va passer. » Dit-elle à travers ses larmes en souriant voulant croire à ce qu'elle disait. Tommy la regarda le cœur serré il savait bien que son histoire avec Oliver était plus qu'une simple amourette de campus.

Depuis qu'il connaissait Felicity, Oliver avait été le seul garçon qui avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux. Elle lui avait toujours répété qu'elle n'était pas ici pour trouver un mari mais pour étudier et révolutionner le monde. Et quand il l'avait vu se rapprocher de lui et tomber complètement amoureuse, il en avait été heureux. Elle méritait de tomber sur un type bien qui la rende heureuse et qui lui offre une vie rêvée.

Et il avait pensé qu'Oliver était ce type fait pour elle, mais à l'évidence il s'était trompé. Cependant il n'était pas aussi catégorique que Felicity concernant Oliver et son….statut. Il pensait qu'il était réellement amoureux d'elle et qu'il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire le moindre mal, seulement il aurait au moins dû lui dire qu'il ne comptait pas rester et qui il était réellement, la chute aurait été moins dure.

« Je vais t'aider à aller mieux. » Dit Tommy en saisissant sa main sur la table. Il la serra et poursuivit. « On va rentrer à Vegas pour les vacances et je vais te présenter tous les gars célibataires de la ville qui valent vraiment le coup. » Rigola-t-il dans l'espoir de la faire rire à son tour.

Felicity fut touchée de l'attention et rigola à cette réflexion. Elle avait de la chance d'avoir un ami comme Tommy, il n'avait jamais été question d'une quelconque relation entre eux, même si Tommy avait lourdement insisté au début. Mais il avait vite compris que ce qui les unissait le plus était une profonde amitié, un peu comme un frère et une sœur.

Il connaissait tout de sa vie et elle connaissait tout de la sienne, ils ne se cachaient rien et c'était ce qui faisait leur force quand l'un était en difficulté.

« C'est gentil…mais je ne suis pas certaine que j'ai besoin de ça pour l'instant. » Dit-elle d'une voix douce en serrant sa main à son tour. Elle visa sa montre et vit qu'elle était en retard. « Je dois y aller sinon je vais rater mon premier cours. » Dit-elle en se levant et en rassemblant ses affaires. « Tu claques juste la porte en partant et on se voit ce soir ? » Tommy la regardait faire et fut un peu étourdi de la voir s'agiter dans tous les sens.

« Bien sur… » Felicity se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue en lui murmurant un merci. Tommy hocha la tête et Felicity se précipita vers la porte et quand elle voulut sortir elle se heurta à un torse qu'elle connaissait bien pour l'avoir souvent serré contre elle.

Elle sentit deux bras l'entourer pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe et ses yeux tombèrent dans deux prunelles bleues qu'elle pensait ne plus voir un jour. Oliver était là devant elle, la tenant fermement contre lui. Elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'était pas heureuse de le voir, mais leur dispute de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Elle se raidit instantanément et se dégagea vivement de son étreinte.

« Il faut qu'on parle Felicity. » Dit simplement Oliver d'une voix la plus douce possible. Cette dernière le regarda et croisa les bras en signe de protection.

« Non. » Fut sa seule réponse. Elle le fixa encore un instant, le contourna et descendit les escaliers luttant contre les larmes.

Oliver resta interdit à sa réponse nette et franche. Il se tourna pour la regarder dévaler les escaliers à toute vitesse, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction, elle fuyait la discussion.

« C'est bien que tu sois là…mais se serait encore mieux si tu lui parlais. Ce n'est pas la porte qui t'en veux. » Tommy le sortit de ses pensées. Oliver porta son attention sur lui et fut surpris de ne pas le sentir plus en colère que ça.

« Je pensais que tu voudrais me refaire le portrait. » Dit-il en rigolant un peu, Tommy le suivit et le fixa.

« J'y ai pensé..mais je suppose que le colosse qui te suis partout m'en empêcherai…. » Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire et Tommy poursuivit. « Elle est blessée Oliver et je la comprends….mais si tu insistes un peu elle t'écoutera alors n'abandonne pas. Par contre je te souhaite bon courage…elle est très en colère. » Oliver acquiesça et se pinça les lèvres conscient qu'il avait mal agi depuis le début et il comprenait la réaction de Felicity.

« Je sais…j'ai mal agi et je regrette tellement. J'aurai du lui dire et… »

« Oliver…ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire tout ça. » Le coupa Tommy en jetant un œil vers les escaliers où Felicity avait disparu. « Même si je sais que tu m'as toujours préféré à elle. » Dit-il en éclatant de rire. « Allez fonce ! » Oliver arrêta de rire et réalisa qu'il perdait un temps précieux. Il remercia en vitesse son ami et dévala à son tour les escaliers.

Arrivé en bas il chercha des yeux Felicity mais ne la vit pas. Il visa l'arrêt de bus pas loin, c'était souvent sa façon de se rendre au campus, mais elle n'y était pas. Il regarda l'heure, son avion décollait dans une heure s'il ne se dépêchait pas d'aller à l'aéroport il ne pourrait pas décoller à l'heure prévue. Son choix fut vite fait et il monta en voiture.

« On va au campus John. » Dit Oliver à peine monté en voiture.

« Altesse…nous allons.. »

« Je sais John…au campus. » Le coupa rapidement Oliver. Diggle ne dit rien de plus et se mit en route. Oliver regardait par la fenêtre espérant voir Felicity faire le trajet à pied. C'était une chose qu'elle faisait quand elle avait besoin de s'éclaircir les idées ou de réfléchir. « Stop ! » Hurla-t-il quand il la repéra en train de traverser. Diggle stoppa soudainement la voiture et Oliver en sortit en trombe. « Felicity ! »

Felicity reconnue cette voix et son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite. Elle accéléra le pas ne voulant pas le voir et entendre ses excuses. Elle continua son chemin quand elle sentit une main serrer son coude. Elle se dégagea vivement et poursuivit sa route.

« Felicity écoute-moi s'il te plaît. » Plaida Oliver en courant à ses côtés et se mettant face à elle tout en marchant à reculons. « Bébé..je…je suis désolé, je sais que j'aurais du te dire bien avant qui j'étais…mais je..je n'ai jamais eu le courage. » Felicity se stoppa soudainement et se heurta au torse d'Oliver.

« Depuis combien de temps sais-tu que tu dois partir ? » Fut sa seule question, Oliver sentait sa tristesse et sa colère mêlée à cette simple question.

« Un moment. » Répondit-il assez évasif. À son agitation il comprit qu'elle attendait plus. « Des semaines. »

« Des semaines ?! » Répéta-t-elle tout bas. « Tu le sais depuis des semaines et tu m'annonces ça la veille de ton départ après m'avoir fait l'amour...tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais juste avant de me dire que tu me laissais Oliver ! » Sa voix était cassée et tremblotante. « Tu as eu des semaines pour me parler et me dire qui tu étais…et tu n'as rien dit ! Tu m'as menti et trahi, tu m'as laissé te faire confiance. Je ne sais plus qui tu es. » Dit-elle un peu plus fort.

« Je suis toujours le même. » Tenta-t-il sachant parfaitement que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Felicity partit d'un petit rire ironique avant de le fixer durement.

« Non Oliver tu n'es plus le même….tu n'es plus cet étudiant de Harvard dont je suis tombée amoureuse ! Tu es un prince. » Elle fit une pause et reprit. « Et celui là je ne le connais pas….et ce que j'en vois ne me donne pas envie de le connaître. » Oliver accusa le coup et tenta un geste vers elle. Felicity se recula évitant qu'il ne la touche.

« Je t'aime Felicity et je ne veux pas partir sans que tu sois convaincue que je n'ai jamais joué la comédie ou que tu étais simplement un passe temps. J'ai été sincère depuis le début…et te laisser est la chose la plus difficile que j'ai jamais eu à faire….mais je n'ai pas le choix. Et j'ai le cœur brisé….comme toi bébé. » Il fit un nouveau vers elle et vit qu'elle ne bougeait pas. Il posa une main sur sa joue et poursuivit. « Tu vas me manquer atrocement Felicity. »

Cette dernière ferma les yeux à son geste et à ses paroles qui malgré elle lui faisait du bien et réchauffait son cœur brisé. Lui aussi allait lui manquer….atrocement. Elle se reprit et enleva délicatement sa main de sa joue.

« Adieu Oliver. » Elle le fixa encore un instant et le contourna afin de reprendre sa route. Elle essuya les larmes coulant sur son visage. Elle l'entendit une dernière fois l'appeler et se mit à courir pour mettre encore un peu plus de distance entre eux.

* * *

 **Voici pour ce premier chapitre.** **Comme vous pouvez le voir c'est une histoire un peu différente et inédite pour moi.**

 **Felicity est blessée du mensonge d'Oliver, ce dernier ne sait pas comment lui expliquer pourquoi il ne lui a rien dit, et la grande question est de savoir ce qu'il va se passer...Oliver va-t-il vraiment partir ? Felicity va-t-elle finalement écouter ce qu'il a à lui dire ? Reponse dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **Comme à chaque fois, j'attends avec impatience vos avis, commentaires et théories pour la suite...alors à vos claviers...**

 **A bientôt pour la suite...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos réactions pour le premier chapitre. Je suis contente que cette petite histoire de Noël vous plaise.**

 **Merci aux inscrits à qui je peux répondre, aux guests ainsi que pour vos lectures, vos mises en suivi et en favori.**

 ** _Guest_ : Merci de ton commentaire et contente que tu aimes cette ambiance.**

 ** _Angy_ : Merci de ton commentaire et moi aussi je suis contente de te retrouver. Oliver n'a pas été franc avec Felicity et il en paie le prix fort. Concernant toutes tes interrogations réponse dans ce chapitre. **

**_Olicity_ - _love_ : Merci de ton commentaire et contente que ce début t'aies plu. La suite maintenant.**

 **Voici le 2nd chapitre de ce conte de Noël...en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Bonne lecture.**

 **Encore un mot pour mon incroyable bêta, Shinobu24 je t'embrasse fort, et merci de me suivre sur toutes mes idées un peu folles...**

* * *

Oliver était à son bureau signant des papiers. Il n'avait fait que ça de sa journée et quand il jetait un œil à son agenda pour le lendemain il soupira, la même journée l'attendait à la différence qu'il avait en plus un déplacement dans le centre ville.

Il se leva et jeta un œil à son bureau, depuis un an qu'il était de retour il s'abrutissait de travail et de visites en tout genre. Cela l'empêchait de penser et de laisser son esprit divaguer vers une certaine blonde qu'il avait laissée sur un trottoir de Boston.

Son cœur se serrait encore quand il repensait à son regard blessé et à ses yeux humides de la peine qu'il lui avait causée. Il évitait de penser à elle, mais parfois quand la journée était trop difficile ou que son manque d'elle se faisait trop sentir, il se réfugiait dans ses souvenirs et ces jours ou sa vie était plus simple, et où il n'était pas le Prince Oliver mais simplement Oliver l'étudiant.

Il avait été tellement heureux de cette courte période que tout ce qu'il vivait depuis lui semblait bien fade et sans intérêt. Son retour avait été très difficile et il avait eu du mal à se fondre à nouveau dans le moule d'un Prince. Il avait un temps supplié son père de le laisser repartir quelques mois, le temps pour lui d'arranger les choses avec Felicity. Mais le Roi avait été inflexible, il devait rester et assumer son rôle d'héritier.

Il lui avait déjà accordé une faveur en le laissant vivre comme un simple étudiant, il n'allait pas en plus le laisser abandonner le royaume qui attendait beaucoup de son nouveau Prince. Et même si Oliver adorait son peuple il n'avait qu'une envie retourner à Boston et se faire pardonner par tous les moyens possibles par Felicity.

Quand il pensait à elle, il revoyait encore son sourire enjôleur et ses éclats de rire qu'il adorait entendre. Quand il pensait à sa voix il se souvenait encore de tous ces mots d'amour soupirés dans son oreille et de son souffle dans son cou. Quand il pensait à sa peau il se souvenait encore de son odeur et de sa douceur.

Il avait encore le cœur brisé et ne savait pas si un jour il pourrait passer à autre chose. Il avait l'impression de la trahir et de la tromper à simplement vouloir ne pas penser à elle. Son cerveau luttait mais son cœur gagnait souvent la bataille.

« Votre Altesse, le dîner sera servi dans peu de temps. » Diggle venait d'entrer et d'interrompre le cours de ses pensées. « Vous savez que le Roi et la Reine sont intransigeants sur les horaires. » Ajouta-t-il quand il le vit regarder sa montre. Oliver acquiesça et suivit son fidèle garde du corps jusque la petite salle à manger.

Quand il y pénétra ses parents étaient déjà installés, ne manquait plus que sa sœur.

« Bonjour. » Dit-il en entrant, il se baissa au niveau de sa mère et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de saluer d'un signe de tête son père. « Thea est en retard. » Dit-il en plaisantant à moitié. Sa mère rigola doucement.

« Tu sais bien chéri que la ponctualité n'est pas la qualité première de ta jeune sœur. » Répondit Moira. Son père rigola à son tour quand Thea fit son entrée en trombe.

« Désolé du retard. » Dit-elle en prenant place en vitesse. « Mais j'étais au téléphone et…bref…désolé. » Elle fit une grimace qui fit rire les trois présents à table.

« Nous avons l'habitude chérie. » Robert fit un clin d'œil à sa fille et la conversation reprit sur d'autres sujets. Oliver écoutait ce que son père lui racontait sur les dernières améliorations qu'il comptait apporter au royaume, et il devait admettre que ces idées étaient pour le moins novatrices et surprenantes.

« Désolé de la brutalité de mes propos Papa…mais je suis étonné par votre modernité. » Robert rigola et comprenait parfaitement ce que son fils voulait lui dire. Il n'était pas connu pour ses idées révolutionnaires mais depuis peu, il voulait s'ouvrir un peu plus au monde moderne et il devait avouer que s'il voulait que son fils puisse régner en toute tranquillité il devait un peu innover.

« Je sais Oliver…et je ne suis pas vexé. Rassure-toi. » Robert fixa son fils et se dit qu'il était temps de lui parler de ce qu'il envisageait pour lui. « Fils…il est temps pour toi. » À cette phrase Oliver se figea sachant parfaitement de quoi voulait parler son père.

« Père…. » Dit-il voulant prendre ainsi de la distance. « Je ne me marierai pas. » Dit-il d'un ton fort et sûr de lui coupant ainsi la conversation de sa mère et de sa sœur. « Je n'ai pas changé d'idée depuis mon retour. »

Robert jeta un œil vers son épouse et lui fit un léger sourire. Quand Oliver avait été à nouveau parmi eux, ses parents lui avaient bien fait comprendre qu'il était en âge de chercher une épouse. Seulement Robert s'était heurté à un mur, Oliver avait refusé tout net d'envisager le mariage, voir même d'en entendre parler. Robert et Moira avaient eu vent de son idylle avec cette jeune étudiante et ils avaient pensé que cette histoire n'avait été qu'une passade. Mais après avoir enquêté auprès de Diggle, ils avaient compris que c'était un peu plus que ça. Ils en avaient longuement parlé et en avait débattu durant des mois, remarquant que leur fils était présent physiquement mais que son cœur était à Boston.

« Nous avons bien compris Oliver. » Plaida sa mère d'une voix douce s'attirant le regard de son fils. « Mais tu as un rang à respecter et tu arrives à un âge où tout prince se doit d'être fiancé à défaut d'être marié. » Lui expliqua-t-elle le plus simplement possible.

« Mère….malgré tout le respect que je vous dois….je n'épouserai personne. Ni maintenant, ni plus tard. » Confirma encore une fois Oliver.

Le silence se fit autour de la table, Thea avait assisté à toute cette conversation sans piper mot et devait admettre qu'elle comprenait son frère plus que n'importe qui. Seulement à le voir se dresser ainsi contre leurs parents elle avait peur qu'il ne s'attire leurs foudres.

« Même s'il s'agit de cette jeune fille blonde qui t'a fait tourner la tête à Boston ? » Demanda d'un air détaché Robert. Oliver tourna d'un coup sec sa tête vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts sous la surprise.

« Pardon ?...J'ai dû mal comprendre. » Dit Oliver ne comprenant pas ou son père voulait en venir. « Co…comment vous savez ça ? » Robert et Moira rigolèrent doucement.

« Chéri…nous savons tout…et nous savons surtout que tu étais très attaché à cette Felicity. » Éclaira un peu plus sa mère. « Oliver…ton père et moi avons conscience que ton rang est un poids énorme sur les épaules et que si tu as fait tant de bêtises avant...c'est que tu voulais nous faire passer un message….et crois-moi il est bien passé. » Oliver pouffa à ce que sa mère lui disait, et saisit sa main qui était près de la sienne.

« C'est plus que de l'attachement maman….je l'aime. » Éclaircit Oliver, voulant que ses parents comprennent bien qu'il était sérieux.

« Nous savons Oliver. » Robert prit la parole et tout le monde tourna ses yeux vers lui. « Avec ta mère nous avons longuement réfléchi à….cette jeune femme et nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion que tu as le droit de choisir ton épouse. » Finit-il par dire. « Je regrette profondément que tu ne considères pas Laurel Lance comme une jeune femme digne de toi….mais j'ai compris mon fils que si je veux que tu sois heureux et que tu sois un bon Roi….tu dois avoir à tes côtés une femme qui t'aime et que tu aimes aussi infiniment. »

Oliver et Thea étaient surpris de la tirade de leur père. Le Roi Robert n'était pas connu pour sa modernité et son entorse aux traditions, mais à cet instant il déjouait tout ce que l'on pouvait penser de lui.

« Merci à vous deux. » Dit Oliver au bout d'un moment le choc passé. « C'est une femme….étonnante et pleine d'esprit. Elle est si surprenante….elle ne savait pas qui j'étais quand on s'est rencontrés et elle a appris à connaitre le vrai moi. Elle m'a touché rien qu'avec son sourire franc et sincère et m'a conquis avec sa gentillesse et son humour. » Thea regardait son frère parler de cette jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui l'avait complètement conquis.

« En tout cas tu as plus à dire sur elle que sur Laurel…ce qui est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. » Dit Thea surprenant tout le monde. « Quoi….Laurel est une pimbêche qui ne s'intéresse à Oliver que parce qu'elle espère être Reine un jour. » Dit-elle quand elle vit le regard agacé de ses parents sur elle.

« Peut-être Thea. » Moira reprit sa fille. « Mais Laurel est une fille de bonne famille qui aurait fait une parfaite épouse pour ton frère….mais je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est une pimbêche. » Le choc fut grand pour tout le monde et après un moment de flottement tout le monde éclata de rire à cette réflexion. Il était rare que Moira Queen se laisse aller à ce genre de confidences.

« Très bien maintenant que tu sais fils que tu peux aller chercher cette jeune fille….quand vas-tu nous la présenter ? » Oliver fit une grimace à cette question.

Cela faisait presque un an qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Felicity et ils ne s'étaient pas quittés dans les meilleures conditions. Elle lui en voulait de ne lui avoir rien dit sur qui il était vraiment, et elle avait peut-être tourné la page de son côté.

« Et bien disons que…. » Il se lança alors sur leur dernière conversation et expliqua qu'il n'était pas certain qu'elle soit disposée à le voir de nouveau et qui plus est à le suivre pour l'épouser.

« A toi de tout faire mon fils pour qu'elle te pardonne, fais tout ce qu'il faut afin qu'elle te suive. » Lui conseilla son père. « Et si tu as peur qu'elle n'ait tourné la page…ce n'est pas le cas. Elle a toujours la même vie sauf qu'elle a réussi avec brio son cursus avec un an d'avance. » Robert eut un léger sourire à voir la tête d'Oliver. « Il fallait bien que je sache qui allait entrer dans notre famille. »

Oliver hocha la tête comprenant bien que son père avait mené l'enquête sur Felicity, c'était légitime et il ne lui en voulait pas.

« Ouais…elle est très intelligente. » Rigola Oliver en secouant la tête. « Elle a réussi à me faire aimer les études. »

« Il paraît. » Moira regarda son fils et lui fit un tendre sourire. « Tu vas aller à Boston et retrouver cette jeune fille chéri. Et surtout tu ne reviens pas sans elle. »

####

Felicity était dans la réserve entrain de faire l'inventaire du stock des bouteilles d'alcool. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle préférait faire mais cela lui permettait d'être seule et de réfléchir. Depuis un an qu'Oliver avait disparu de sa vie rien n'avait vraiment changé, elle habitait toujours dans son petit appartement, et travaillait toujours à la cafétéria du campus pour arrondir ses fins de mois.

La seule chose qui avait vraiment changé était qu'elle avait fini ses études avec une année d'avance. Elle aurait pu quitter Boston et trouver du travail, mais Tommy l'avait plus ou moins supplié de ne pas partir et de rester encore une année avec lui.

Elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui dire non et de le quitter. Si elle avait réussi à traverser cette année c'était grâce à lui et à sa bonne humeur. Il avait toujours été présent pour elle et avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de lui expliquer qu'elle aurait dû écouter Oliver et ses explications.

Leur dernière conversation ne lui avait finalement apporté aucune réponse, et elle se posait toujours la question de savoir pourquoi il était venu étudier à Harvard et pourquoi il avait du repartir aussi soudainement. Quand elle pensait à lui et à leur histoire son cœur s'emballait toujours de la même façon. Elle avait l'impression de revivre chaque moment encore plus intensément et même si cela lui faisait du mal quand elle y pensait, elle en avait aussi besoin.

Elle se demandait ce qu'il était devenu et ce qu'il faisait. Pensait-il à elle comme elle pensait à lui ? Ou était-elle devenu une aventure de plus sur sa liste plutôt longue ? C'est ce qu'elle avait trouvé en fouillant un peu sur internet à la recherche d'information un soir de spleen.

Elle n'était plus en colère contre lui, sa colère s'était estompée pour laisser place à un vide immense dans son cœur et dans sa vie. Oliver lui manquait horriblement et si elle avait le cran elle prendrait le premier vol pour la Rhetanie et irait le trouver pour lui dire qu'elle se fichait qu'il soit prince ou un simple étudiant. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était lui, mais elle doutait au vu de son statut qu'elle puisse l'approcher si facilement.

Elle soupira, peut-être même l'avait-il oublié et avait-il finalement décidé d'épouser la duchesse Laurel Lance. D'après ce qu'elle avait trouvé comme information, ces deux là étaient plus ou moins destinés à se marier un jour. Son cœur s'était serré quand elle avait lu cet article il y avait des mois, mais depuis plus rien n'avait filtré.

« Felicity ?! Quelqu'un te demande ! » Lui cria Pete le patron de la cafétéria. Elle posa son stylo et son carnet à l'emplacement où elle s'était arrêtée et se redressa avec un mal de dos incroyable. Elle fit son chemin jusqu'à la salle et quand elle poussa la porte elle la trouva vide et étrangement calme.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… » Ses mots se perdirent sur ses lèvres quand elle vit Diggle assit à sa place habituelle et que son regard chercha instantanément Oliver qui était assis à la place qu'il occupait à chaque fois qu'il venait au bar.

Elle resta figée un moment se demandant si elle ne rêvait pas. Ses yeux clignotèrent plusieurs fois avant de voir un léger sourire sur le visage d'Oliver. Il se tourna complètement vers elle et descendit de son tabouret pour s'approcher d'elle à pas lent. Il se stoppa à sa hauteur et prit son temps pour la regarder.

Il la détailla et constata qu'elle n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs, elle portait toujours cette queue de cheval qui lui donnait un air stricte et ses lunettes à montures épaisses. Il se retint de ne pas la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui si fort qu'elle ne pourrait plus respirer. Elle lui avait manqué….atrocement, mais à cet instant il réalisa combien cette année avait été difficile sans elle.

Felicity le regardait avancer vers elle ayant encore du mal à croire qu'il était là devant elle. Avec son sourire enjôleur et ses yeux bleus dans lesquels elle aimait tant se plonger. Il n'avait pas changé, il était toujours le même, beau et sûr de lui. Il avançait vers elle et même si elle ne le voulait pas vraiment elle ne rêvait que de se jeter sur lui et de le serrer très fort contre elle. Il lui avait manqué…atrocement, mais à cet instant elle réalisa combien cette année avait été difficile sans lui.

« Salut. » C'est Oliver qui brisa en premier le silence. Felicity ferma les yeux au son de sa voix, ça aussi ça lui avait manqué.

« Salut. » Dit-elle les ouvrant à nouveau en le regardant. Ils restèrent encore un moment sans parler, juste à se regarder et à se soûler de cette vue.

Diggle les regardait du coin de l'œil et était plutôt contente de ce qu'il voyait. Son prince avait beaucoup douté de l'accueil que pouvait lui réserver Felicity mais à ce qu'il voyait les choses semblaient bien engagées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Felicity en faisant le tour pour se retrouver derrière le bar. Elle avait besoin d'avoir une distance entre eux, cela la rassurait . « A part vider mon bar. » Dit-elle d'un ton un peu plus dur qui surpris Oliver. Elle s'adossa au comptoir derrière elle et croisa les bras. Il l'observa se disant que les choses ne seraient pas faciles, même si elle semblait contente de le revoir.

« Je suis content de te voir. » Dit-il en la fixant avec un petit sourire. « Comment vas-tu ? » Felicity resta sans rien dire un moment son regard oscillant entre les yeux d'Oliver et un peu partout dans la salle.

« Pourquoi tu es là Oliver ? » Elle était heureuse de le voir, elle ne pouvait le nier. Mais elle ne voulait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Il l'avait laissée tomber il y a un an et il revenait presque comme si de rien n'était. Elle voulait une explication claire et surtout elle ne voulait pas se faire de fausses idées.

« Tu me manquais.» Répondit simplement Oliver ayant bien compris qu'il devait aller droit au but. Elle pouffa toujours les bras croisés.

« Et ça t'a pris un an pour le réaliser ? » Dit-elle platement en le regardant afin de voir sa réaction. Oliver rigola doucement, il méritait bien son ironie. Il avança un peu vers le bout du bar.

« Non…je l'ai réalisé à l'instant où tu m'as mis à la porte. Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé et je sais que j'aurai du te dire qui j'étais quand notre histoire a commencé à devenir sérieuse. » Il s'avança encore un peu toujours en la regardant. « J'ai été lâche et je t'ai fait de la peine….ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. » Ajouta-t-il plus doucement. Il passa derrière le bar et fit le chemin pour se retrouver face à elle.

« Très bien excuses acceptées. » Répondit-elle précipitamment. Elle le voyait s'approcher et avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas la volonté suffisante pour le repousser s'il la touchait. D'instinct elle fit un pas en arrière. « Tu peux reprendre ton garde du corps et toute ta cour et rentrer chez toi….ta conscience est allégée d'un poids. » Oliver rigolait doucement à la voir babiller de cette façon. Elle était nerveuse il le savait, tout comme lui à l'idée de lui dire la raison de sa présence.

« Ok….mais si je suis là c'est pour autre chose. » Il fit une pause et fit un nouveau pas vers elle. « Mon père m'a chargé de trouver la femme qui hante mes pensées et de l'épouser. » Il la vit faire un mouvement de recul et ouvrir les yeux en grand. « Et c'est toi cette femme Fel…. »

Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle laissait ces paroles faire le bonhomme de chemin dans son esprit et dans sa tête. Comment osait-il faire une chose pareille ? Comment osait-il revenir de cette façon dans sa vie et lui dire…ça ? La joie que Felicity ressentait à le voir devant elle se mua en une colère noire qui sortie d'un coup.

« Non mais je rêve ?! » Explosa-t-elle. « Tu reviens la bouche en cœur au bout d'un an, tu me présentes des excuses minables pour ton comportement grossier et tu crois qu'après ça je vais t'épouser en te sautant dans les bras d'avoir réalisé que j'étais _celle qui hantait tes pensées_ !? » Elle s'avança vers lui d'un coup et pointa un doigt sur son torse. « Et bien non Oliver Prince de je ne sais quoi….je ne t'épouserai pas ! Tu m'as brisé le cœur, tu m'as laissé t'aimer alors que tu savais que tu allais repartir, tu m'as laissé te faire confiance, j'ai pleuré pendant des mois en pensant à toi…..et toi tu réapparais parce ton père t'autorise à m'épouser ?! » Elle fit une pause et le fixa intensément. « Tu as tout faux Oliver….avant que je n'accepte de t'épouser tu as des choses à te faire pardonner ! » Claqua-t-elle en tournant les talons. « Et crois-moi…tu vas ramer ! »

Oliver la regarda partir dans la réserve avec un léger sourire. Elle lui avait manqué, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus été l'objet de sa colère et cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Il savait que les choses ne seraient pas simples, et elle avait raison il avait pris le problème dans le mauvais sens. Il avait pensé que juste le manque l'un de l'autre serait suffisant pour qu'elle lui pardonne, mais il avait oublié un détail, son cœur brisé.

Il allait se faire pardonner et lui faire la cour comme il aurait dû ainsi qu'une demande digne de son rang. Il se tourna vers Diggle qui lui aussi avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres, il quitta l'arrière du bar pour le retrouver.

« Finalement ça aurait pu être pire. » Dit Oliver en prenant le chemin de la sortie. « Elle aurait pu me mettre à la porte tout de suite. » Diggle rigola franchement et hocha la tête.

« Parfaitement votre altesse…et je retiens une chose…elle n'a pas refusé de vous épouser. » Oliver le regarda avant de monter en voiture et hocha la tête heureux, lui aussi avait relevé ce détail.

* * *

 **Comme beaucoup s'en doutait Oliver est reparti...mais il n'a pas oublié Felicity. Cette dernière aussi pense à lui et ne l'accueille pas vraiment à bras ouverts...mais elle ne lui ferme pas la porte.**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos avis avec impatience...**

 **A bientôt pour la suite...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour,**

 **Je suis vraiment contente que cette fiction vous plaise autant. Merci à tous pour vos lectures et vos commentaires.**

 **Lulzimevelioska : Merci de ton commentaire. Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fiction. La suite c'est maintenant.**

 **Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Je n** **e ne voulais pas partir dans le cliché de la famille royale un peu coincée...lol...et oui ils sont très ouverts d'esprit pour un couple royal. Quand à Oliver il a cru bêtement que son retour serait suffisant...c'est mal connaitre Felicity.**

 **Olicity-love : Merci de ton retour.**

 **Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire et voici la réaction de ****Felicity.**

 **Voici le 3ème chapitre de cette fiction qui j'espère vous plaira autant que les autres. Bonne lecture.**

 **Encore un mot pour ma complice...Shinobu24, merci de ta présence. Je t'embrasse fort.**

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Oliver était de retour et Felicity croulait sous les fleurs. Chaque jour à la même heure était déposé devant sa porte un énorme bouquet de roses rouges. Et ce jour n'était pas différent des autres quand elle arriva devant sa porte. Malgré elle un sourire apparu à ce cadeau, elle était touchée elle ne pouvait le nier.

Oliver était présent tous les jours au bar à sa place habituelle. Il venait la voir et même si elle ne lui parlait pas forcément il n'en prenait pas ombrage et restait à espérer qu'elle veuille bien au moins lui dire bonjour ou bien lui lancer un simple regard.

Tous les soirs elle avait également droit à sa visite avec l'espoir qu'elle le laisse rentrer et qu'enfin il puisse s'expliquer sur son départ. Il sonnait à sa porte et avait dans les mains un sac d'un traiteur, espérant dîner avec elle. Felicity ouvrait, écoutait silencieusement ce qu'il lui disait pour simplement prendre le sac et claquer sa porte une fois qu'il avait terminé son petit discours.

Elle avait conscience d'être un peu dure avec lui, voir même beaucoup, mais elle avait été réellement blessée qu'elle voulait qu'il comprenne bien qu'elle n'allait pas lui pardonner juste parce qu'il était de retour, même si elle mourrait d'envie de se retrouver dans ses bras.

Elle saisit le bouquet et entra dans son appartement, où elle trouva Tommy en train l'attendre comme à son habitude.

« Oh…encore un bouquet. » Rigola Tommy. « Je ne sais pas où tu vas le placer celui là. » Felicity rigola à son tour et le posa sur la table. « Fel…quand vas-tu te décider à enfin accepter de dîner avec lui ? » Felicity regarda son ami par-dessus ses lunettes mais ne répondit pas à sa question.

Elle enleva son manteau et ses chaussures et s'occupa du nouveau bouquet. Elle le plaça sur son rebord de fenêtre juste à côté de celui de la veille, et se retourna vers son ami.

« Il ne va pas uniquement se rattraper avec des fleurs….aussi gentille soit l'attention. » Dit-elle enfin. Tommy soupira et était plutôt d'accord avec elle.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi….mais pour qu'il puisse se faire pardonner et enfin t'expliquer, il faudrait au moins que tu dînes avec lui, et que tu écoutes ce qu'il a à te dire….et puis c'est sans compter sur le fait que t'en meurt d'envie. » Ajouta-t-il en lui donnant un coup d'épaule. Felicity pouffa consciente qu'il avait raison.

« Ok… » Elle chercha son téléphone et envoya un message. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. « Rendez-vous ce soir à 19h….. » Tommy hocha la tête ravi.

« Un conseil Fel….tu es folle amoureuse de lui et lui complètement dingue de toi….ne gâche pas tout parce que tu as été blessée. Il a mal agi c'est un fait, mais il est là pour arranger les choses alors laisse le faire s'il te plaît. »

Tommy savait que son amie était réticente à pardonner trop facilement à Oliver, mais il savait aussi que depuis qu'il était de retour elle était redevenue cette fille joyeuse et rigolote qu'il aimait tant. Ils s'aimaient, ils étaient temps qu'ils se pardonnent et qu'ils avancent ensemble.

« Je te promets de le laisser s'approcher….un peu. » Ils éclatèrent de rire et à la moue de Tommy elle ajouta. « Et de ne pas être trop dure avec lui. »

####

Felicity attendait fébrilement l'arrivée d'Oliver, elle avait passé un temps fou à se préparer et à choisir ce qu'elle allait porter. Elle avait hésité entre ce qu'elle portait tous les jours ou quelque chose d'un peu plus habillé. Elle s'était finalement décidée pour un jean foncé sur une chemise colorée, rien d'extravagant mais qui était plus habillé que ses tops qu'elle portait habituellement.

Elle faisait les cents pas devant sa fenêtre guettant l'arrivée de son Prince. Elle leva les yeux au ciel sous la stupidité de sa remarque, et éclata de rire toute seule. Si seulement sa mère savait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle revint à la réalité quand elle vit la voiture d'Oliver se garer en face et Diggle lui ouvrir la portière. Son cœur rata un battement à le voir descendre et quand il jeta un œil à sa fenêtre. Il lui avait manqué et à cet instant ces deux semaines passées à l'ignorer, lui semblait stupide. Elle avait voulu lui montrer qu'elle avait été blessée et en colère, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il le savait déjà.

Elle tenta de reprendre une respiration normale et se dirigea vers la porte quand elle l'entendit frapper. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et se figea quelques instants avant d'ouvrir. Elle avait conscience qu'une fois cette porte ouverte sa vie ne serait plus la même, ils s'aimaient et Oliver était là dans un but bien précis.

« Hey…salut. » Dit-il avec un énorme sourire quand elle se dévoila derrière la porte. Elle lui répondit avec le même sourire.

« Salut…entre je t'en prie. » Répondit-elle en se poussant pour le laisser entrer. Elle salua Diggle d'un geste de la tête avant qu'il ne se poste devant sa porte, comme à son habitude. Oliver s'avança dans cet appartement qui lui avait manqué, et constata que rien ici non plus n'avait changé et cela le rassura quelque peu. « Merci pour les fleurs. » Dit-elle précipitamment quand elle le vit poser ses yeux sur les différents bouquets installés un peu partout dans son salon. « C'était une gentille attention. » Oliver acquiesça avec un sourire.

« Pour être tout à fait honnête cela avait un but….et je suis content que tu m'ouvres enfin ta porte pour autre chose que de me prendre mes sacs. » Rigola-t-il en la fixant.

Elle en fit de même et le silence tomba dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes, disons que cela ne l'était pas avant. Ils avaient toujours beaucoup parlé et rigolé tous les deux, bien avant d'être en couple et cette gêne et ce silence qui s'installait les déstabilisait un peu.

« Je…je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut-être commander un truc et rester ici. » Dit-il nerveusement, voulant ainsi briser ce malaise à se retrouver tous les deux.

« C'est une bonne idée. » Répondit-elle en allant déjà chercher la carte de leur restaurant préféré. Elle la lui tendit et Oliver nota l'attention. Ce petit rien lui fit chaud au cœur et cela le tranquillisa encore un peu plus. Ils se décidèrent rapidement et Oliver chargea Diggle de passer commande se concentrant uniquement sur Felicity.

« Je vois que rien n'a changé ici. » Dit-il en prenant place sur le canapé quand Felicity l'invita à s'assoir. Elle secoua la tête en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Elle revint avec un plateau et leurs boissons. Elle prit place à ses côtés et lui tendit son verre.

Oliver approcha sa main et quand leurs doigts se frôlèrent autour du verre, ils sentirent tous les deux un courant passer. Leurs yeux se trouvèrent instantanément et à cet instant tout leur revint en mémoire, leur histoire défila devant leurs yeux et ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard, bien trop occupé à s'observer.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Dit Oliver au bout d'un moment, sa main toujours près de celle de Felicity. « Cette année loin de toi à été une vraie torture et je réalise à quel point te cacher qui j'étais était une erreur. Je suis sincèrement désolé de tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire Felicity. » Finit-il d'une petite voix.

Cette dernière était noyée dans le regard du jeune homme et écoutait attentivement ce qu'il lui disait. Elle le sentait sincère de par sa voix et ses yeux qui la quittaient pas. Elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire dans son âme tellement son regard était perçant. Elle hocha la tête quand il lui présenta ses excuses. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, qu'il reconnaisse qu'il avait mal agit, mais à l'époque elle avait été incapable de l'entendre et de le comprendre.

« Merci… » Dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Elle posa le verre qu'elle tenait toujours en main. « J'ai été blessée et très en colère contre toi….pendant un moment. » Dit-elle en le fixant à son tour. « Ça m'a aidé à tenir et à ne pas pleurer non stop. » Dit-elle un plus légèrement entraînant Oliver avec elle. « Mais quand la colère s'est estompée….ça été dur….toi aussi tu m'as manqué. » Finit-elle par dire d'une petite voix. Elle vit Oliver ouvrir de grands yeux, ayant du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait, avant de le voir esquisser un sourire franc.

Ils se fixèrent un instant se perdant dans le regard l'un de l'autre. La gêne qu'ils avaient ressenti au début n'existait plus. Ils étaient enfin à l'aise, et étaient prêts à enfin parler de la suite et surtout de la présence d'Oliver et de ce que cela allait signifier pour la suite.

« Ok…je… » Un coup porté à la porte coupa Oliver dans son élan. Il baissa la tête et rigola nerveusement. « Je crois que voilà notre dîner. » Dit-il en se levant.

Ils avaient passés un bon moment à discuter de tout et de rien, presque comme avant. Ils avaient partagé un dîner de leur restaurant préféré et rien que ça les avait ramené des mois en arrière. Oliver aida Felicity à débarrasser et celle-ci se moqua gentiment de lui.

« Je ne suis pas certaine qu'en tant que Prince tu sois autorisé à débarrasser une table. » Elle éclata de rire et Oliver la suivit une fois la surprise passée.

« Disons que le protocole ne m'y autorise pas en effet, mais….nous ne sommes pas au palais et nous sommes seuls. Je pense donc pouvoir faire une entorse à la règle. » Dit-il d'une voix douce en la fixant. Elle rigola doucement mais Oliver sentit derrière cette plaisanterie qu'elle attendait ses explications avec impatience. « Je m'appelle Oliver Robert Jonas Alexander Queen, héritier du Roi Robert Jonas William Théodore Queen de Rhetanie. » Dit-il très solennellement. « Si j'ai atterri à Boston c'est uniquement parce mes parents en avait marre de mes frasques. J'ai passé une bonne partie de mon adolescence à les défier et à faire les gros titres des journaux. J'étais un peu la honte de la monarchie européenne….mon père m'a proposé alors de vivre comme tout le monde le temps de mes études….de faire tout ce que je voulais, mais en contre partie quand il me demandait de rentrer j'obéissais sans broncher…..seulement je n'avais pas prévu de tomber amoureux de toi Fel…. »

Felicity le regardait et ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette principauté, et encore moins de son prince avant de connaître Oliver.

« Whouooo…. » Dit-elle reculant d'un pas. « Rien que ton nom est difficile à retenir. » Tenta-t-elle avec humour afin de masquer sa gêne. « Je comprends Oliver…je t'assure…mais j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir été trahi et ça m'a vraiment blessé. Je croyais qu'on se disait tout et qu'on avait aucun secret l'un pour l'autre et découvrir qui tu étais en réalité a été violent…très violent. »

« Diggle me poussait à te dire qui j'étais depuis un bon moment. » Felicity rigola, elle reconnaissait bien là le garde du corps. « Mais j'avais tellement peur de ta réaction….et j'avais surtout peur que tu ne voies plus le vrai Oliver, juste le Prince….tu m'as aimé et pris comme j'étais…c'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait et ça m'a fait du bien. »

Oliver s'avança vers elle en la regardant fixement. Felicity le voyait s'approcher et reculait d'instinct, elle se retrouva coincée entre le plan de travail et Oliver quand ce dernier arriva à sa hauteur. Il s'arrêta et leva tendrement une main vers sa joue qu'il caressa doucement.

« Je t'aime Felicity…rien n'a changé…et surtout pas le fait que je sois un Prince ou un simple étudiant. Je suis le même. » Dit-il en posant son front contre le sien. Felicity ferma les yeux sous cet aveu et ces paroles qui soignaient son cœur brisé. Elle remonta ses mains à son visage et l'encercla, elle ouvrit les yeux doucement et plongea dans les siens.

« Je t'aime aussi Oliver….rien n'a changé, et pourtant Dieu sait que j'ai essayé de te détester. » Dit-elle en rigolant nerveusement. « Je sais qui tu es…j'ai simplement peur de ce que tu es. » Avoua-t-elle toujours ses yeux dans les siens. Oliver soupira à ses douces paroles qui réchauffaient son cœur.

« Je sais bébé…je sais que c'est effrayant. » Il souffla plus qu'il ne parla contre sa bouche. Il savait que la vie qu'il lui proposait pouvait paraître idyllique et rêvée, mais il connaissait l'envers du décor et savait que les choses étaient loin d'être faciles. Le protocole pouvait parfois être lourd, il en savait quelque chose. « Mais je serai là….tout le temps. Laisse-moi une chance chérie….laisse-nous encore une chance. » Plaida-t-il contre ses lèvres.

« Ok… » Soupira Felicity, elle se redressa un peu et passa ses mains autour de sa nuque. « Ok… » Répéta-t-elle encore une fois. Oliver fut un instant interdit avant de sourire franchement et de déposer un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres, c'est à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent.

« Je pourrai continuer à t'appeler seulement Oliver ? » Demanda-t-elle en faisant une moue adorable. Oliver éclata de rire et hocha la tête avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer fort contre lui.

« Oui bébé…simplement Oliver. Tu garderas mon nom complet pour quand tu seras en rage contre moi. » Ils rigolèrent tous les deux et Oliver souleva Felicity afin de commencer leur nouvelle vie. Elle venait de lui accorder une seconde chance, il allait faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour la rendre heureuse à être à ses côtés.

####

« Tu es nerveuse ? » Demanda Oliver en prenant place à ses côtés dans le jet. Ils venaient de passer un peu plus d'un mois à Las Vegas et ils s'apprêtaient à décoller pour la Rhetanie.

Après leur réconciliation ils avaient passé près d'une semaine enfermés à ne voir personne et à rattraper le temps perdu. Ils avaient passés leur temps à s'aimer, à se le prouver et Felicity lui avait confié combien son départ l'avait affecté. De son côté Oliver lui avait raconté pourquoi son père l'avait rappelé en Europe. Il lui avait laissé assez de temps à vivre sa vie, il était temps pour lui de rentrer et se ranger, autrement dit de se marier.

Il avait refusé tout net. Ses parents avaient tenté de le faire changer d'avis, de lui présenter toutes les jeunes femmes digne de son rang, mais rien n'y avait fait. La seule qu'il voulait était à Boston. Felicity avait été touchée de cet aveu, le comprenant parfaitement. Tommy avait lui aussi voulu lui présenter tout un tas de garçons qui selon lui était fait pour elle, mais le seul qu'elle voulait et qui lui correspondait vraiment, l'avait abandonnée.

Oliver s'était une nouvelle fois excusé pour son comportement et Felicity l'avait assuré qu'elle lui avait pardonné. À eux maintenant de faire fonctionner leur histoire.

Tommy avait été heureux de voir que le couple avait réglé ses problèmes, mais un peu moins quand il avait compris que Felicity comptait quitter Boston pour suivre Oliver. Il l'avait toujours su, mais être devant le fait accompli lui avait donné un coup au moral. Cette dernière l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'ils garderaient contact mais ils savaient bien tous les deux que ce n'était pas réellement ça le problème.

Ils se connaissaient depuis des années et ne s'étaient jamais quittés depuis qu'ils avaient quittés Las Vegas pour Boston. Tommy était comme le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. La séparation serait difficile mais elle était nécessaire, la vie de Felicity était en Europe maintenant aux côtés d'Oliver.

« Un peu.. » Admit Felicity en regardant l'alliance qui brillait à son annulaire. « Rencontrer tes parents pour la première fois, leur apprendre qu'on s'est mariés sur un coup de tête alors qu'ils sont des têtes couronnées à de quoi me rendre légèrement nerveuse. » Rigola-t-elle.

Oliver posa sa tête sur sa main et regarda sa femme. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il avait osé faire une chose pareille, se marier à Las Vegas dans une chapelle pour touristes. Rien que d'y penser il avait envie d'éclater de rire, mais il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux.

Rien n'avait été planifié, cela c'était fait comme ça. Quand Felicity avait voulu aller voir sa mère et passer du temps avec elle avant de quitter définitivement les États-Unis, il avait parfaitement compris. Ils avaient alors débarquer à Las Vegas et Oliver avait fait la connaissance de Donna.

Cette femme l'avait surpris par bien des côtés, elle n'avait pas eu la vie facile mais avait tout fait afin que sa fille réussisse sa vie et ses études. Elle s'était saignée et privée durant des années afin de lui offrir son rêve ultime et Boston, il ne pouvait qu'être admiratif de ce qu'elle avait fait pour Felicity.

Felicity avait présenté Oliver et avait annoncé en douceur à sa mère qui il était, et heureusement pensa-t-il. Quand Donna avait compris que le petit ami de sa fille était un Prince…mais un vrai Prince, elle avait failli tomber dans les pommes. Quand elle avait repris ses esprits un peu plus tard, elle l'avait pris entre quatre yeux et lui avait fait tout un sermon sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'amuser avec sa fille.

Elle lui avait expliqué que Felicity était une jeune femme intelligente et qu'elle ne se cantonnerait pas à être seulement la princesse de Rhetanie qui le suivrait partout et qu'il pourrait agiter quand bon lui semblerait. Elle lui avait dit qu'il semblait être un bon garçon, mais qu'elle se devait de le mettre en garde que s'il lui brisait à nouveau le cœur, elle se chargerait elle-même de venger sa fille.

Oliver l'avait rassuré et assuré qu'il ne ferait plus la même bêtise et que cette fois-ci il avait la ferme intention de rester auprès de Felicity et de la rendre heureuse. Leur séjour avait ensuite été une suite de journées à flâner en ville, à partager de nombreux moments avec Donna que Felicity verrait un peu moins par la suite.

C'est d'ailleurs au cours d'une de ces journées que l'idée d'un mariage avait surgit dans son esprit. Donna lui avait confié sa peur de voir sa fille unique se marier et de ne pas pouvoir profiter comme il le fallait d'elle et de cette journée si particulière pour une mère et sa fille.

Oliver avait été ému de cette confession et avait réalisé le sacrifice que cela représentait pour Donna, mais aussi pour Felicity. Il avait alors fait sa demande un soir juste avant de se coucher. Il se souvenait encore de son cœur battant à sa réponse, du _oui_ énorme qu'avait poussé Felicity en se jetant sur lui et de l'excitation de sa fiancée à partager la nouvelle avec sa mère et Tommy.

Ils avaient tout organisé en moins de trois jours et ils s'étaient mariés à la mode _Vegas_. Tommy avait fait le déplacement et lui avait avoué que l'idée était excellente et qu'au moins ils auraient ce moment rien qu'à eux.

« Je comprends bébé….mais ils sont ravis d'enfin te rencontrer….et ce n'est pas comme s'ils n'étaient pas au courant. » La rassura Oliver en posant un baiser dans ses cheveux. « On a juste fait les choses un peu différemment. » Felicity hocha la tête d'accord avec lui, mais elle savait très bien qu'en tant qu'héritier du trône il ne pourrait pas se contenter d'un simple mariage à Las Vegas.

Felicity passa le reste du vol a oscillé entre excitation et nervosité. Oliver avait beau la rassurer, elle allait quand même faire un saut dans l'inconnu. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il l'attendait, de qui elle allait rencontrer, et de qui elle allait devoir se méfier. Oliver lui avait promis d'être présent et de ne pas la quitter, mais elle savait aussi que même s'il ne voulait pas trahir sa promesse, elle serait quand même difficile à tenir.

####

Ils passèrent les grilles du palais et Felicity sentit son angoisse monter d'un cran au fur et à mesure que la voiture avançait. Elle sentit la main d'Oliver se glisser dans la sienne et la serrer un peu plus fort.

« Tout va bien se passer bébé. » Dit-il dans le creux de son oreille. « Ils vont t'adorer…et bientôt je ne te verrai plus tellement tu seras accaparé par ma mère et ma sœur. » Il posa son front contre son crâne et un tendre baiser dessus. « N'oublie pas…je suis là et je t'aime. »

Felicity ne répondit pas, ses mots se coinçant dans sa gorge qu'elle sentait se resserrer au fur et à mesure de la progression de la voiture. Elle hocha simplement la tête et serra un peu plus fort la main d'Oliver. Quand la voiture se stoppa et que Diggle vint lui ouvrir la portière, son cœur s'emballa tellement fort qu'elle cru qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine.

Elle posa un pied à terre et sortit le plus élégamment possible de la voiture, Oliver la suivant. Quand elle releva la tête, devant elle s'étalait le palais de la famille Queen qui régnait sur la Rhetanie depuis des siècles maintenant. Elle sentit une main dans son dos et malgré l'angoisse qui ne la quittait pas, elle lui faisait confiance. Il serait à ses côtés et l'aiderait dans son apprentissage difficile d'une vie de princesse et de future reine.

* * *

 **Felicity a pardonné à Oliver et elle décide de le suivre...mais surtout ils se sont mariés !**

 **Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis, théories et commentaires sur ce chapitre...alors à vos claviers.**

 **La suite bientôt...il reste 2 chapitres pour suivre le parcours de** **Felicity en apprentie princesse...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour,**

 **Encore une fois merci pour tous vos commentaires et vos lectures sur le dernier chapitre. Je ne pensais pas que ce conte de Noël plairait autant.**

 **Angy :** **Merci de ton commentaire. Et effectivement le Olicity, même dans ces circonstances, ne fait rien comme tout le monde. Pour la nouvelle vie de Félicity tu vas en avoir un aperçu dans ce chapitre.**

 **Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire. La suite c'est maintenant.**

 **Lulzimevelioska : Merci de ton commentaire, et contente de t'avoir surprise avec le mariage.**

 **Voici dans ce chapitre la nouvelle vie de** **Felicity...Bonne lecture.**

 **Shinobu24, merci de ta présence de tous les jours et de ton soutient. Je t'embrasse fort.**

* * *

Perdue ! Elle était perdue encore une fois ! Elle leva les bras en l'air et tenta de se concentrer sur le chemin qu'elle devait emprunter. Elle était sortie de sa chambre et habituellement elle tournait à droite pour trouver l'escalier nord. Elle allait ensuite au second étage et prenait à gauche pour trouver un autre escalier qui la conduisait au rez-de-chaussée afin qu'elle arrive directement à la salle de répétition.

Mais là elle avait tourné à gauche en sortant de sa chambre et avait pris le mauvais escalier, et maintenant cela faisait une bonne dizaines de minutes qu'elle tournait en rond. Elle saisit son portable et tenta désespérément de regarder si par hasard elle ne trouverait pas un plan du palais sur internet.

Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel de sa stupidité ! Un plan du palais !

« N'importe quoi Felicity ! » Dit-elle en serrant les dents en colère contre elle-même de s'être perdue bêtement.

Cela faisait trois mois maintenant qu'elle vivait au palais et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se diriger quand elle était seule. Oliver avait bien tenté de l'aider et de la guider à plusieurs reprises mais avec son dédale de couloirs, d'escaliers un peu partout et de portes qui se ressemblaient toutes elle avait vite abandonné et comptait sur la chance pour trouver son chemin. Sauf aujourd'hui bien évidemment !

Son accueil par la famille Queen avait été chaleureux et sincère, les parents d'Oliver avaient tout fait afin qu'elle se sente à l'aise parmi eux et qu'elle se sente attendue. Ils avaient été heureux de rencontrer enfin la jeune femme qui avait hanté leur fils durant près d'une année, et même leur mariage surprise et complètement décalé à Vegas, n'avait pas altéré leur bonne humeur et leur envie de la connaître.

Le jour de son arrivée ils avaient organisé un repas en famille avec tous ses plats préférés afin qu'elle se sente bien et surtout à l'aise. Ils avaient conscience que le protocole du palais était une charge pour les non initiés, et ils voulaient que ce premier repas et cette première journée ne la déroute absolument pas.

Felicity avait été touchée de l'attention et cela l'avait aidé à se relaxer complètement. Elle avait fait connaissance avec chaque membre de la famille au cours de la journée et elle avait bien senti leur sincérité et leur joie à l'avoir parmi eux. Cela rajoutait à la pensée qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision en quittant tout ce qui faisait sa vie.

Le Roi Robert lui avait avoué qu'il avait longtemps hésité avant d'autoriser son fils à aller la chercher. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de la monarchie de consentir à ce qu'un héritier du trône se marie avec une roturière. Le Roi avait choisi ses mots avec soin afin de ne pas la vexer ou qu'elle interprète mal ce qu'il lui voulait lui dire. Il était sincèrement heureux de voir son fils unique si épanoui et amoureux de sa femme, même s'il lui avait glissé qu'il n'approuvait pas forcément ce mariage express.

Sa discussion avec la Reine Moira avait été plus axée sur Oliver et ses frasques quand il était plus jeune. La Reine lui avait relaté les points principaux et Felicity comprenait à présent pourquoi Oliver s'était senti à son aise à Boston et en particulier avec elle. Cette vie d'héritier de la couronne lui semblait étriquée et ne lui correspondait pas à l'époque. Moira lui avait confié que de laisser partir son fils avait été un réel déchirement, mais qu'il en avait eu besoin pour se construire et se responsabiliser.

Elle était heureuse qu'il ait enfin trouvé la femme qui lui correspondait réellement. Elle se fichait que Felicity soit une roturière ou une princesse de souche, ce qui comptait à ses yeux c'était l'amour que pouvait se porter les deux amoureux. Et notamment l'amour que Felicity pouvait porter à Oliver.

« Vous aimez réellement mon fils Felicity….je le vois à vos gestes et à vos regards. En tant que mère je ne peux qu'approuver son choix. Vous l'aimez lui et pas son titre…..il est enfin heureux. Merci pour ça. »

Ces paroles résonnaient dans son esprit à chaque fois que les choses étaient un peu difficiles ou qu'Oliver lui manquait. Leurs journées étaient bien remplies et il arrivait souvent qu'ils se croisent toute la journée et qu'ils ne se retrouvent vraiment seuls qu'au moment de se coucher.

C'était une des choses avec laquelle elle avait appris à vivre, ne plus avoir Oliver pour elle seule. Son planning était souvent chargé et il n'avait pas toujours le temps nécessaire pour s'occuper d'elle ou simplement être avec elle. Felicity ne lui en voulait pas, elle savait exactement dans quoi elle mettait les pieds en acceptant de le suivre, seulement elle ne s'était pas attendue à ne presque plus rien partager avec son époux.

Dans ces moments là, la seule qui arrivait à lui remonter le moral était Thea. La jeune sœur d'Oliver était une bouffée d'air frais à elle seule. Elle était loin d'être une princesse capricieuse et imbue de sa personne, elle était même tout le contraire, et dés qu'elle pouvait s'échapper pour sortir du protocole elle ne loupait pas l'occasion.

Leur relation avait coulé de source à l'instant où elles avaient échangé leurs premiers mots et Felicity était heureuse d'avoir trouvé une amie, voir même une sœur en Thea. Elle se confiait beaucoup à la jeune femme et cela allégeait un peu sa peine quand elle avait le mal du pays et des gens qu'elle y avait laissé. Thea arrivait à toujours lui faire voir le verre à moitié plein et elle lui était reconnaissante d'être présente.

« Réfléchit un peu Felicity. » Dit-elle en parlant à voix haute tout en tournant en rond. « Tu as pris à gauche….et tu as descendu l'escalier face à toi…ce qui veut donc dire…que si tu tournes maintenant à droite tu vas….. »

« Être dans la mauvaise direction pour rejoindre la salle de répétition. » La coupa une voix derrière elle. Felicity se figea un instant avant d'avoir un énorme sourire sur ses lèvres, elle se retourna rapidement et vit Oliver adossé au mur, rigolant de son manque évident d'orientation.

Elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et se précipita vers lui en se jetant dans ses bras. Oliver l'accueillit avec bonheur, il avait été en déplacement durant deux jours et venait juste de rentrer. Il la serra fort contre son torse et respira son odeur à plein poumon, elle lui avait manqué.

« Bonjour bébé. » Dit-il d'une voix étouffée dans son cou qu'il caressait déjà de baisers. Felicity se serrait contre lui, heureuse de le voir enfin.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Dit-elle en se décalant et en cherchant son regard. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et se recula rapidement.

« Toi aussi…énormément. » Dit-il avant de reprendre sa bouche pour un baiser un peu plus appuyé. Felicity répondit à son baiser et se laissa glisser un peu plus contre le torse d'Oliver, ses mains cherchant où s'accrocher. C'est à bout de souffle qu'elle cassa ce baiser urgent.

« Je suis désolée de casser l'ambiance…mais je suis déjà très en retard et je n'ai pas encore trouver la salle de répétition. » Dit-elle avec un grimace et en retenant un éclat de rire.

Oliver tenta de garder son sérieux, mais son effort fut vain. Elle posa son crâne contre son torse voulant se cacher d'être aussi empotée à se repérer dans le palais.

« Ce n'est pas drôle Oliver. » Plaida-t-elle faussement en colère qu'il se moque d'elle. « Mais quelle idée aussi ! Ce palais est immense...qui a besoin de 125 chambres, d'autant de salles de bains, de 4 salles à manger, de 2 salles de réception et de 3 salles de bal ? Sans compter les différents débarras et les couloirs ! » Finit-elle en rigolant franchement. « Toi tu as grandit ici, c'est facile…mais pense un peu aux novices comme moi….je pense sérieusement inventer une application pour me repérer avec un plan du palais si je ne veux pas tourner en rond durant des jours et mourir de faim. » Finit-elle à bout de souffle.

Oliver se calma et saisit son menton afin qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Ils se fixèrent un instant un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Oliver était heureux de la retrouver, ce déplacement n'avait pas été le même sans elle à ses côtés. Il savait que pour elle la vie ici n'était pas simple mais elle ne se plaignait jamais, même quand ils étaient une journée complète sans pouvoir être seuls ou quand il arrivait qu'ils soient séparés quelques jours.

« Je t'aime. » Dit-il en la fixant intensément. Felicity lui fit une moue adorable avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de l'embrasser tendrement. « J'ai une surprise pour toi. » Dit-il en l'entraînant à sa suite. Ils remontèrent l'étage que Felicity venait de descendre et rejoignirent leur chambre.

« Oliver je n'ai pas le sens de l'orientation mais cette pièce n'est pas la salle de répétition…et je suis en retard. » Dit-elle avant de vouloir repartir. Oliver saisit sa main et la tira vers lui pour la coller de nouveau à son torse.

« Non…tu n'es pas en retard. Aujourd'hui c'est juste nous….pas de Monsieur Anderson et ses cours sur le maintient ou sur le savoir vivre….aujourd'hui c'est juste toi et moi….dans cette chambre. » Murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de déposer un tendre baiser à la base de son cou. « J'espère que ma surprise te plaît. » Souffla-t-il contre sa peau avant d'embrasser son cou et de remonter vers son oreille.

Felicity hocha la tête incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Elle se retourna vivement dans les bras d'Oliver et saisit son visage entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Oliver répondit à son baiser et la souleva pour la porter jusqu'à leur lit. Il avait réussi à leur accorder une journée et il comptait bien en profiter.

####

« Ta mère arrive quand ? » Demanda Oliver en se redressant sur un coude. Il était le milieu de la journée et ils avaient passé leur temps à s'aimer. Il fit glisser un doigt le long de la cuisse de Felicity qui rigola doucement sous l'effet.

« La semaine prochaine….lundi. » Répondit-elle en se redressant un peu sous l'agacement d'Oliver à la voir bouger. « Le mariage approche à grand pas et elle doit…comment dire...se fondre dans le moule de la mère de la future reine. » Dit-elle en grimaçant. « Ce qui est presque mission impossible, tu en as conscience ? » Oliver acquiesça et rigola en sachant parfaitement que Donna aurait beau avoir toutes les recommandations possibles, elle n'en ferait qu'à sa tête le jour J. « Très bien…parce qu'il va te falloir une énorme dose d'amour pour moi ce jour là…ma mère… »

« Hey chérie….notre vrai mariage et celui qui compte à mes yeux, c'est celui de Vegas. » Felicity fronça les sourcils pas certaine de le croire. « On s'est mariés comme on en avait envie….maintenant c'est juste du faste et une obligation. Et tout va bien se passer. » La rassura-t-il encore une fois.

Ils n'avaient jamais imaginé se marier si vite en Rhetanie, mais la presse avait eu vent du mariage du prince Oliver dans une chapelle pour touristes de Vegas, et ils n'avaient eu d'autres choix que d'annoncer les festivités afin de couper court à toutes les rumeurs les plus folles.

Pour eux cela ne changeait pas grand-chose, mais Felicity aurait préféré attendre et être un peu mieux accoutumée à tout ce protocole avant de se rajouter une pression supplémentaire avec les préparatifs du mariage, et depuis elle se félicitait d'avoir accepté d'épouser Oliver en petit comité.

« Vous êtes absolument parfait Oliver Robert Jonas Alexander Queen. » Dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui. Elle gloussa à l'énoncé de son titre complet, et déposa un baiser qui ne resta pas chaste longtemps.

####

Felicity attendait sa mère impatiemment sur les marches du palais. Elle devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, et plus les minutes s'égrainaient et plus elle était impatiente. Elle était heureuse auprès d'Oliver et de sa famille mais ne plus voir sa mère aussi souvent la peinait énormément.

Son regard fut attiré par la limousine du Roi qui remontait l'allée principale. La voiture fut bientôt devant elle et c'est sans attendre que sa mère monte les marches, que Felicity les dévala pour la serrer contre elle. Les deux femmes pleurèrent en silence un moment avant que Felicity ne relâche sa pression.

« Tu m'as manqué maman. » Felicity essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sur son visage et prit sa mère par le bras afin de la guider à l'intérieur. « Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir. » Donna sourit à sa fille et posa une main sur sa joue. Ce geste plein de tendresse émue un peu plus Felicity.

« Toi aussi ma chérie. » Répondit Donna en déposant un baiser sur son front. Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle et finalement trouva l'entrée du palais plutôt chaleureuse. Elle s'était attendue à un château vieux de plusieurs siècles avec à peine les commodités, et ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux la rassura. « C'est….très grand. » Dit-elle en regardant sa fille qui rigolait.

« Et encore tu n'as rien vu…cette entrée est juste…normale pour ici. Attends de voir la salle de réception et les salles de bal. On pourrait y faire rentrer Las Vegas sans problème. » Rigola Felicity.

Elle entraîna sa mère afin de lui montrer ses appartements et tout le long elle vit que Donna ne savait pas où donner de la tête tellement ce qu'elle vivait était loin de son quotidien. Cependant sa mère remarqua un détail qui la chiffonna.

« Pourquoi le garde du corps d'Oliver nous suit chérie ? On est pas censé être en sécurité ici ? » Felicity rigola et regarda Diggle du coin de l'œil qui n'avait pas manqué d'entendre cette reflexion et qui arborait un léger sourire.

« Rassure toi maman, nous sommes en sécurité. Non, si John nous suit c'est uniquement pour être certain que l'on ne mette pas trois jours à trouver ta chambre. » Donna regarda sa fille sans comprendre. « C'est une longue histoire….mais disons que les choses s'arrangeront quand j'aurai enfin un plan du palais. » Felicity regarda sa mère qui finit par éclater de rire et qui compris bien le problème.

Oliver regardait avec plaisir la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Felicity et sa mère en grande conversation avec la sienne. Elles discutaient toutes les trois de la décoration du mariage et même si les choses étaient déjà plus ou moins actées, le fait d'impliquer autant sa belle-mère lui réchauffa le cœur.

Donna avait été accueilli à son tour à bras ouverts par ses parents qui avaient tout fait pour la mettre à l'aise et ne pas dresser de barrières entre eux, comme ils l'avaient fait avec Felicity. Lui qui avait craint que la rencontre se passe mal ou que Donna ne se sente pas à sa place était soulagé.

« Tout va bien fils ? » Demanda Robert en le rejoignant. Oliver sursauta légèrement avant d'hocher la tête. « Cette femme est surprenante….quand tu sais ce qu'elle à du affronter pour que sa fille puisse avoir un avenir….ça force l'admiration. » Oliver regarda son père plutôt surpris, il ne s'était pas attendu à tant de….compassion.

« Felicity à la même force de caractère. » Dit Oliver perdant à nouveau son regard sur sa femme. « Elle ne lâche jamais rien….et donne tout ce qu'elle peut aux gens autour d'elle. Vous comprenez pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux d'elle Papa ? Elle n'a rien de commun avec toutes ces filles de notre milieu qui n'ont été élevées que dans un seul but…trouver un riche mari qui les entretiendra. »

Robert hocha la tête d'accord avec son fils. Même s'il s'était renseigné sur Felicity et sa famille, rien ne l'avait préparé à rencontrer une jeune femme de caractère qui se pliait aux règles quand il le fallait, mais qui savait aussi arriver à ses fins quand elle estimait qu'elle avait raison. Felicity était l'épouse parfaite pour son fils et s'il avait douté un moment qu'elle ferait une bonne reine, depuis qu'il la connaissait il ne doutait plus.

« Je suis fier de toi Oliver..tu as su trouver ta voie et le chemin qui t'a guidé jusqu'à elle. Je vous souhaite une vie aussi heureuse que celle que j'ai avec ta mère. » Les deux hommes se regardèrent avant que Robert n'esquisse un geste vers son fils et ne le prenne dans ses bras sous le regard ému de Felicity et de Moira qui n'en avaient pas loupé une miette.

####

Felicity était étourdie de tout ce monde qu'elle avait rencontré et dont les noms lui avaient été énoncés. Elle ne se souvenait pas de la moitié d'entre eux et sentait une immense fatigue ainsi qu'une migraine pointer. Elle s'accrochait à Oliver, elle n'avait pas envie de le perdre au milieu de tout ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Ce soir était la présentation officielle de Felicity à toute la bourgeoisie et à l'aristocratie que comptait le royaume. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de comtes, de ducs et de titres en tous genres qu'elle avait dû saluer depuis qu'elle avait posé un pied dans la salle de bal.

« Ça va ? » S'inquiéta Oliver en la sentant se tendre d'un coup. Il posa un bras sur sa taille et la rapprocha de lui.

« Ça va….disons que c'est…. »

«...Épuisant ? » Finit-il à sa place. Felicity gloussa et hocha la tête. « Ok….on va rester encore un peu et dans un petit moment je t'emmène quelque part….j'ai une surprise pour toi. » Glissa-t-il à son oreille discrètement. Felicity se décala juste un peu afin de croiser ses yeux.

« Une surprise ? » Demanda-t-elle tout bas. « Et qu'est-ce que…. »

« Enfin je te trouve Oliver ! » C'est l'arrivée d'une brune que Felicity reconnue comme Laurel Lance qui coupa court à leur moment. « J'ai bien cru que tu avais déserté cette soirée. » Dit-elle en rigolant. Felicity remarqua qu'elle ne s'adressait qu'à Oliver, l'ignorant totalement. « Je suis heureuse de te voir. » Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Oliver fut aussi surpris que Felicity fut choquée de l'audace de cette femme. Non seulement elle ne lui prêtait aucune attention, mais en plus elle ne se gênait pas pour flirter avec Oliver honteusement devant elle. Elle réfréna un sentiment de jalousie ainsi que toute une myriade de réflexion qui n'étaient pas forcément en adéquation avec son nouveau statut.

« Laurel…je te présente ma femme Felicity, chérie...voici Laurel Lance. » Oliver se recula d'un pas pour mettre un peu de distance entre lui et la brune. Felicity nota le geste et fut ravie de constater qu'Oliver n'avait pas non plus apprécié son arrivée.

« Bonsoir Laurel…ravie de faire votre connaissance. » Dit quand même Felicity. À ces mots Laurel daigna enfin la regarder, elle l'observa un instant avant d'esquisser un énorme faux sourire.

« De même Felicity, c'est un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin. » Dit Laurel d'une voix haute perchée. « C'est vrai tout le monde parle de la nouvelle conquête d'Oliver mais personne ne l'avait encore vu. » Felicity prit cette réflexion comme une gifle en pleine figure et sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Felicity n'est pas ma nouvelle conquête Laurel….c'est ma femme. » Oliver remis les choses à leurs places avant que la brune ne fasse d'autres réflexions déplaisantes et que Felicity ne se sente mal à l'aise. Il la sentait déjà assez tendue comme ça.

« Oh…désolé de mon lapsus. » Dit-elle d'un air faussement horrifié. « Parfois ma bouche parle plus vite que mon cerveau ne fonctionne. » Dit-elle en éclatant de rire très fort. Felicity la regarda fixement, elle hésitait à lui dire le fond de sa pensée mais savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester calme. Elle choisit alors une autre option, le sarcasme.

« Je peux comprendre Laurel, ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir la tête bien remplie. » Felicity lui servit un sourire tendu, tandis qu'Oliver resserra sa prise sur sa taille et qu'elle le sentit prêt à éclater de rire au nez de Laurel, alors que cette dernière ouvrit de grands yeux sous l'effet de cette réflexion.

« Laurel si tu veux bien nous excuser, nous avons des obligations ce soir. » Dit Oliver rapidement afin de couper court à cette discussion. Il entraîna Felicity un peu plus loin et s'inquiéta de son humeur. « Je suis désolé pour…ça. » Dit-il en pointant d'un geste Laurel. « Elle…c'est une pimbêche comme dirait Thea et je….ça va ? »

« Oui Oliver ça va. » Le rassura-t-elle assez vite, elle posa une main sur sa joue. « Je ne me suis faite aucune illusion sur les commérages qu'il y a sur moi ou notre relation….je sais que beaucoup de ces femmes présentes ce soir me détestent même si elles me font des courbettes…..donc, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…je sais me défendre. »

Oliver lui fit un tendre sourire en prenant sa main posée sur sa joue, il déposa un baiser dessus et la regarda amoureusement.

« Je sais que tu sais te défendre bébé…mais je ne supporte pas de les voir agir ainsi. » Il la prit dans ses bras tout en lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait. « Allez viens…allons trouver ta mère qui doit certainement avoir besoin d'aide elle aussi. » Rigola Oliver en entraînant Felicity.

La soirée était bien avancée et Felicity commençait à fatiguer sérieusement. Elle réfrénait sans arrêt des bâillements et avait du mal à se concentrer sur les conversations. Oliver le nota et glissa un mot à sa mère qui hocha la tête sans rien dire, mais avec un léger sourire complice.

Il se dirigea vers Felicity qui feignait de s'intéresser à ce que lui disait le Duc Richard quand il se posta à ses côtés. Il s'excusa auprès de son invité lui expliquant que l'attention de sa femme était demandé ailleurs.

« Merci chéri…j'ai cru que j'allais mourir d'ennui. » Dit Felicity d'un ton rieur.

« Je sais ça fait un moment que je te surveille….il est temps pour ma surprise. » Lui dit-il dans le creux de son oreille. Felicity gloussa à la sensation du souffle d'Oliver contre sa peau et acquiesça. « Va chercher une veste…nous sortons. » Felicity fut surprise mais ravie que cette surprise la fasse sortir un peu du palais.

Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier monumental sous les remarques d'Oliver lui demandant de ne pas traîner. Elle comprit bien la plaisanterie et lui rappela que d'aller de leur chambre à l'entrée ne lui posait pas de problème. Elle monta en vitesse à l'étage et croisa Thea au détour d'un couloir. Felicity se pressa de lui expliquer ce qu'elle allait faire quand des voix étouffées leur parvinrent.

Elles s'avancèrent et reconnurent Laurel accompagnée de deux autres jeunes femme que Felicity avait aperçu ce soir. Laurel parlait et les autres buvaient ses paroles ou rigolaient à ce qu'elle disait. Felicity s'approcha un peu plus sa curiosité prenant le dessus sur sa bonne éducation, quand elle entendit son prénom.

« Non mais vous avez vu cette blonde ? » Dit Laurel avec un air de dégoût. « C'est à se demander où il l'a trouvé….remarquez quand on voit sa mère on comprends tout de suite qu'elle vient de Las Vegas….tout en elle crie la call-girl…je ne crois pas une seconde à son boulot de serveuse. »

Thea regardait Felicity d'un air peiné et désolé. Elle chercha sa main et voulu l'entraîner ailleurs. Écouter les commérages et les remarques désobligeantes de Laurel n'avancerait à rien. Felicity lui fit un signe que tout allait bien et qu'elle voulait encore écouter ce que Laurel pensait d'elle.

« En même temps..telle mère, telle fille. » Rigola Laurel entraînant les deux autres avec elle. « Non mais sérieusement…comment Oliver ose-t-il ramener une fille pareille ? C'est notre future Reine….elle n'a aucune classe et si mes sources sont bonnes c'est une vraie blonde….elle est incapable de se repérer dans le palais…pour un peu elle ne trouverait même pas sa salle de bains dans sa chambre. »

Felicity fut touchée au cœur de cette moquerie. C'est donc ça que les gens pensaient d'elle, une blonde écervelée qui ne comprenait rien et qui était juste bonne à être exhibée. Mais elle n'avait pas encore entendue le pire.

« On sait tous ce qui retient Oliver auprès d'elle….c'est une invitation à la luxure cette fille ! » Cracha limite Laurel. « Attendez un peu que les choses se gâtent et qu'il se lasse d'elle….il reviendra comme un toutou vers moi…et c'est moi qui monterai sur le trône…et pas cette…. »

« Bonsoir. » Felicity en avait assez entendu et sans que Thea puisse faire quoique se soit, elle se montra aux yeux des trois femmes, déterminée à leur montrer qui elle était.

* * *

 **Voila pour ce chapitre qui j'espère vous a plu. La vie n'est pas toujours facile pour Félicity, mais Oliver essaie d'être présent le plus possible pour elle...et il fallait bien que Laurel pointe le bout de son nez...**

 **Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et théories sur la suite, alors à vos claviers...**

 **A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci pour vos réactions sur le dernier chapitre, je suis contente que cette histoire continue de vous plaire.**

 **Karivarry Family : Merci de ton commentaire. Contente que tu aimes cette histoire de Noël, et concernant Laurel la reponse c'est tout de suite.**

 **Guest Olicity : Merci de ton commentaire et contente que tu aimes. La suite maintenant.**

 **Clo : Merci.**

 **Angy : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire et pour moi aussi c'est toujours un plaisir de te lire. Felicity a du mal avec le protocole et tout ce qui va autour et elle reste malgré tout la même. Oliver fait tout ce qu'il peut pour lui faciliter la vie et tu en auras ****encore un aperçu dans ce chapitre. Quand à Laurel...je te laisse decouvrir.**

 **Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire et la réaction de Felicity c'est tout de suite.**

 **Olicity -love : Merci de ton commentaire, et Felicity ne va pas se laisser faire.**

 **Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Bonne lecture.**

 **Shinobu24, merci pour m'avoir une fois de plus accompagnée sur cette fiction.**

* * *

Felicity s'avança d'un pas sous le regard horrifié des trois jeunes femmes. Elle se posta devant Laurel et la fixa rageusement. Thea n'avait jamais vu Felicity comme ça, elle l'avait déjà vu en colère ou simplement agacée, mais à cet instant ce qu'elle ressentait était plus profond. On venait de mettre en doute son intelligence. Laurel venait d'insulter sa mère quand à Oliver il n'avait pas été épargné non plus.

« Je vois que les commérages vont bon train. » Ne put s'empêcher de dire Felicity d'une voix dure. « Écoutez Laurel….nous allons être franches….vous ne m'aimez pas et c'est réciproque, mais je vous interdit d'insulter ma mère ! Vous ne connaissez rien de notre vie. » Dit-elle calmement mais durement.

Laurel la fixa en rage à son tour, elle n'allait certainement pas se laisser parler de cette façon par cette petite blonde qui lui avait volé ce qu'elle estimait lui revenir.

« Pas besoin de connaître votre vie pour se rendre compte que vous êtes une opportuniste doublée d'une arriviste. » Felicity eut un mouvement de recul sous l'insulte violente. « A qui allez-vous faire croire que vous ne saviez pas qui était Oliver ? Et ce mariage à Vegas….le summum du kitch. » Railla Laurel en la regardant d'un air dédaigneux. « Il vous lâchera à la première occasion. »

« Laurel….je pense que tu… » Tenta Thea, elle voulait éviter un scandale mais surtout que Felicity ne soit encore plus la cible des bassesses de la brune.

« Non Thea….laisse la dire ce qu'elle a à dire… » La coupa Felicity en croisant les bras. « Laisse la vider son sac… » Laurel rigola et ne se priva pas pour répéter ce qu'elle avait dit un peu plus tôt. Felicity accusa le coup et refoula toutes les larmes et la peine qu'elle sentait monter à chaque parole. « Très bien…à mon tour… » Elle s'approcha encore d'un pas et fixa Laurel. « Vous ne me connaissez pas et pourtant vous me jugez….je n'ai pas à me justifier mais je vais quand même vous répondre….j'ai fini mes études avec un an d'avance sur mon cursus, j'ai été sollicitée par les plus grandes entreprises des États-Unis pour rejoindre leurs rangs, j'ai réussi uniquement grâce à mon travail acharné et non en écartant les cuisses, comme ce que vous semblez croire…..quand à Oliver s'il est venu chercher chez moi ce qu'il ne trouvait pas dans son monde c'est bien qu'il y a une raison…. »

Laurel la regardait horrifiée de ses paroles et de son ton. Cette fille n'était rien pour l'instant, à peine la fiancée d'Oliver. Leur mariage à Vegas n'était même pas officiel et elle se permettait de lui parler de cette façon…

« Comment osez-vous ? » Réussit-elle à dire quand même.

« De la même façon que vous Laurel….je vous juge sans vous connaître…..je n'ai pas à vous préciser que votre présence au palais n'est plus la bienvenue. » Dit-elle pour clôturer cette discussion.

Felicity fit un pas en arrière et sonda le regard des autres jeunes femmes présentes leur signifiant le même traitement. Elle sentit la main de Thea la tirer vers l'arrière et elle se retourna afin de quitter ce couloir. Toutes les deux se précipitèrent au rez-de-chaussée en courant.

Felicity passa devant Oliver qui attendait sagement au pied de l'escalier. Quand il la vit courir et sortir en trombe du palais et il ne compris pas et se tourna vers sa sœur.

« Thea… » Dit-il simplement inquiet. Sa sœur lui fit un regard désolé et lui expliqua la conversation qu'elles avaient surprise. « Ou est-elle ?! » Demanda Oliver en colère tout en montant les escaliers afin de retrouver Laurel et sa suite. Il marchait à grand pas et Thea avait un mal fou à le suivre. Elle connaissait son frère et savait qu'il était capable de ne pas contrôler sa colère et que les choses dégénèrent assez vite. Elle courrait aussi vite que ses talons le lui permettait.

« Oliver…attends et calme toi ! » Tenta-t-elle.

« Me calmer ?! Tu veux que je calme alors que cette pimbêche a insulté ma femme et sa mère ?! » Il tourna à droite et tomba sur Laurel qui quittait l'étage. « Ou vas-tu Laurel ?! » Cria-t-il figeant la brune sur place.

« Ah Oliver…je suis contente de te voir. » Dit-elle précipitamment feignant de pleurer. « Tu ne vas jamais croire ce qu'il vient de se passer…Ta..cette…femme m'a insulté ouvertement sans raison et je….elle m'a chassé du palais et j'ai même cru qu'elle allait…..ça te fais rire ?! » Réagit-elle quand elle le vit presque éclater de rire.

« Non Laurel ça ne me fait pas rire…mais je te trouve juste audacieuse d'inverser les rôles et encore le mot est faible. » Dit-il ironiquement. « Tu as ouvertement insulté ma femme et sa famille…sans parler de moi….je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends mais..»

« …mais Oliver sans elle toi et moi serions mariés. » Dit-elle plus doucement voulant qu'il se souvienne de ce détail. Elle osa faire un geste vers lui qu'il évita en faisant un pas de côté..

« Non….pas du tout. Même sans Felicity jamais…jamais je ne t'aurai épousé….je veux une femme que j'aime et qui m'aime sans condition. Felicity a aimé Oliver avant d'aimer l'héritier du trône. » Dit-il d'un ton calme mais très solennel. « Ta présence n'est plus souhaitée…. »

« Quoi ?! Mais non tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Elle n'a pas le droit de… » Cria Laurel en rage.

« Tu oublies que tu as insulté ta future reine….elle a pris une décision que je soutiens…sans condition. » Oliver jeta un œil vers les autres jeunes femmes. « Ça vaut pour vous aussi….hors de ma vue ! » Les trois jeunes femmes se décidèrent à partir sous le regard courroucé d'Oliver et d'une Thea admirative de son frère.

« J'avoue que je suis impressionnée. » Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. « Je pensais que tu allais être plus….enfin moins calme. » Oliver pouffa un peu.

« Felicity a réussi à faire de moi un homme calme et responsable. » Dit-il en se tournant vers elle. « Je dois la trouver…elle doit être… » Il ne termina pas sa phrase et redescendit en vitesse en suivant le chemin que Felicity avait emprunté un peu plus tôt.

Felicity avait fini par arrêter de courir, elle était arrivée au bout du jardin du palais. Elle avait le souffle coupé et avait mal aux pieds. Elle s'adossa à un arbre et enleva ses talons qu'elle laissa tomber, en s'accroupissant doucement elle se laissa glisser au sol et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle enfonça sa tête et laissa enfin couler les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis un moment.

Elle n'y arriverait pas, elle avait été confiante un peu plus tôt devant Oliver, mais après cette dispute avec Laurel elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Voir et côtoyer tous ces gens qui devaient penser la même chose, allait la rendre folle et certainement la tuer à petit feu. Elle releva la tête et essuya ses larmes de ses mains tremblantes, quand elle vit Oliver devant elle.

« Hey chérie… » Dit-il d'une voix douce qui la fit à nouveau pleurer. Il s'accroupit face à elle et saisit son visage entre ses mains, il essuya à son tour les larmes qui coulaient et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. « Allez viens. Ne laisse pas Laurel t'abattre de cette façon. » Il l'aida à se lever, lui mit sa veste sur ses épaules quand il sentit frigorifiée et ramassa ses chaussures. Il la saisit par la taille et l'entraina vers le palais.

Felicity était nichée contre l'épaule d'Oliver, elle ne voulait pas en bouger et ne voulait rien voir. C'était le seul endroit au monde où elle se sentait bien et en sécurité, il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle avait cette sensation de bien-être. Elle renifla un peu en repensant à tout ce que Laurel avait dit sur elle et sur sa mère et cela lui serra le cœur une nouvelle fois.

« Où va-t-on ? » Demanda-t-elle quand elle s'aperçut qu'ils prenaient un autre chemin à l'opposé du palais. Oliver embrassa ses cheveux avant de lui répondre.

« Ma surprise est dans cette direction… » Il s'arrêta et chercha son regard. « Et je crois que tu as besoin de te changer les idées. » Dit-il avant de l'embrasser doucement. Felicity hocha la tête et le suivit sans rien demander de plus.

Ils marchèrent un bon moment sans parler, juste serrer l'un contre l'autre. Oliver déposait de temps en temps un baiser sur son crâne ou sa tempe et Felicity appréciait le geste. Il n'avait pas changé depuis leur départ de Boston, même s'il n'était pas toujours présent il faisait en sorte d'être là pour elle quand elle en avait besoin et ce constat lui réchauffa le cœur.

« Merci. » Dit-elle au bout d'un moment en se stoppant. « Je…je sais que je n'aurais pas dû lui parler de cette façon et exiger qu'elle….mais…ce qu'elle a dit…était…. » Tenta-t-elle d'expliquer sans y arriver.

« Complètement faux et déplacé…tu as eu raison chérie. » Oliver se posta devant elle et la prit par la taille pour la rapprocher de lui, les bras de Felicity trouvant naturellement son cou. « Je lui ai également dit ma façon de penser….elle est interdite de visite au palais autant de temps que tu le voudras. » Felicity ouvrit grands les yeux sous la surprise.

« Quoi ?...non je…j'ai dis ça sous le coup de la colère…je n'ai pas le droit de….d'exiger ce genre de choses, je ne suis personne et… »

« Détrompe toi Felicity. » La coupa Oliver. « Tu es l'héritière du trône de ce royaume…tu as tous les droits, sans compter le fait qu'elle n'avait pas à te parler comme elle l'a fait. Ta décision était la bonne, tu dois te faire respecter et les autres doivent te respecter. »

Il la vit faire une grimace, ce n'était pas dans sa nature de réagir de cette façon, mais elle n'était plus simplement Felicity Smoak, elle était bien plus que ça et son apprentissage ne faisait que commencer.

« Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais c'est ton rôle à présent…et même si tu n'es pas issue du même monde que tout ces gens, tu vaux mille fois mieux qu'eux. Ne l'oublie jamais. » Finit-il en la serrant fort contre lui en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Felicity se serra contre lui et se laissa bercer par ses mots réconfortants, elle en avait besoin. Et même si quelque part elle savait qu'Oliver avait raison, le changement qu'elle sentait s'opérer n'était pas forcément en accord avec elle-même.

Ils continuèrent de marcher encore un peu et Oliver se stoppa au milieu d'une allée, il se tourna vers Felicity et chercha ses mains.

« Ok…on ne marche pas au hasard depuis tout à l'heure. » Dit-il légèrement en rigolant. « Si je t'ai traîné jusqu'ici c'est que j'avais une bonne raison. » Il s'éclaircit la voix et poursuivit en la fixant intensément. « Je sais….je sais que le protocole est très lourd et que parfois c'est pesant…voir même tout le temps. » Dit-il en éclatant de rire entraînant Felicity qui acquiesça bien d'accord avec lui. « Ok…c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé qu'on avait besoin d'un endroit juste à nous…et rien qu'à nous. Sans protocole, femme de chambre ou serviteurs en tout genre….juste un chez nous pour nous retrouver juste tous les deux et vivre comme à Boston. »

Felicity écarquillait les yeux au fur et à mesure de son explication. Elle luttait contre les larmes et l'envie de lui sauter au cou pour avoir compris ce dont elle avait le plus besoin, retrouver un petit peu de sa vie d'avant. Oliver l'entraîna encore un peu plus loin et au détour de l'allée elle tomba sur un petit cottage illuminé.

Elle retint un cri de surprise à découvrir cet endroit charmant et isolé de tous. Elle avança d'un pas et foula le sol de l'allée la conduisant dans le cottage. Cet endroit ressemblait à une petite maison qu'elle aurait pu imaginer dans ses rêves, charmante et accueillante.

« Je…je sais pas quoi te dire chéri….c'est…. » Elle se retourna vers lui. « …..c'est….merci…. » Elle finit par lui sauter au cou et Oliver la reçu comme un trésor. « C'est juste ce dont j'avais besoin ce soir. » Dit-elle dans son cou. Oliver hocha la tête et la serra fort contre lui.

« Viens on va visiter. » Il la déposa au sol et saisit sa main pour la tirer vers l'entrée. Quand ils pénètrent dans cette maison Felicity se sentit immédiatement chez elle. Cette maison avait des ondes positives et surtout était d'une taille raisonnable. Le salon était juste comme il le fallait avec une énorme cheminée qui réchauffait l'atmosphère, la cuisine qu'elle apercevait n'était pas gigantesque mais largement suffisante pour y cuisiner des petits plats typiquement….elle.

Oliver l'entraîna à l'étage et cela finit de la conquérir, la chambre était en mezzanine avec une vue sur le salon. Une cheminée était aussi présente ici et elle s'y sentait déjà bien. Oliver la regardait faire le tour un énorme sourire aux lèvres, heureux que son idée et sa surprise lui plaise.

« Tu aimes ? » Osa-t-il demander au bout d'un moment. Felicity se retourna vers lui en rigolant.

« Tu plaisantes….j'adore. C'est juste parfait Oliver. » Elle encercla sa taille et se colla à son torse. « C'est de ça dont j'avais besoin ce soir. » Dit-elle en posant sa tête contre sa poitrine. « Et puis cette maison a un avantage….je ne m'y perdrai pas. » Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux avant que Felicity ne relève la tête et trouve les lèvres de son Prince. « Merci. » Dit-elle en se reculant.

Ils se fixèrent encore un instant avant qu'Oliver ne fonde sur elle et l'embrasse passionnément. Felicity était sa raison de vivre depuis un moment maintenant, et il était près à n'importe quoi afin qu'elle se sente à l'aise dans son monde. Ce qu'il lui proposait était inédit, mais ses parents et même le chef du protocole ne s'y étaient pas opposé, comprenant bien la démarche du Prince.

« On va être heureux ici chérie….promis. » Glissa-t-il à son oreille. Felicity se décala un peu et croisa ses yeux.

« Je sais….mais je suis heureuse n'importe où du moment que tu es à mes côtés Oliver. » Ils se regardèrent amoureusement avant de fondre l'un sur l'autre.

####

Felicity était nerveuse, extrêmement nerveuse. Elle était installée dans la calèche l'emmenant à la basilique entourée de sa mère et de Tommy. Elle regardait de tous les côtés et voyait la ferveur que son mariage avec Oliver avait créé à travers tout le royaume. La ville avait été littéralement prise d'assaut par un nombre impressionnant de personnes et elle devait admettre que cela lui réchauffait le cœur.

Son altercation avec Laurel était remontée jusqu'aux oreilles du Roi Robert qui avait convoqué la jeune duchesse ainsi que les deux autres jeunes femmes présentes aussi à ce moment là. Oliver avait assisté à ce rendez-vous et il avait confié à Felicity que son père n'avait pas été tendre avec elles et qu'elles pouvaient s'estimer heureuses qu'elle les avaient simplement bannies du palais. Lui aurait fait bien pire.

Cela l'avait énormément rassuré et lui avait remonté le moral, la famille royale était derrière elle et la soutenait et à ce qu'elle voyait à l'instant, le peuple aussi avait l'air de l'apprécier. Elle avait voyagé à travers le royaume pendant quelques jours avec Oliver afin de connaître son nouveau pays mais aussi afin que les habitants puissent se faire une opinion de la nouvelle princesse et de leur future reine.

« Je n'arrive pas croire ce que je vois. » Dit Tommy en la regardant. « Tout ce monde….pour toi et Oliver, c'est….incroyable. »

« Je suis comme toi….j'y crois pas. » Répondit-elle encore incrédule de la ferveur populaire qu'elle pouvait déclencher. Tommy saisit sa main et la serra avant de la lever et de déposer un baiser dessus. Felicity le regarda heureuse de l'avoir à ses côtés. « Merci d'avoir accepté…. »

« De rien ma belle….à la vie à la mort. » Dit-il en pouffant un peu, Felicity rigola sous le regard attendri de sa mère. « Tu as réussi à faire plier le Roi afin qu'il t'autorise à te faire accompagner par ta mère et ton meilleur ami….je ne pouvais pas refuser. »

Felicity sourit au souvenir de la très longue conversation qu'elle avait eu avec le père d'Oliver concernant la personne qui allait l'accompagner jusqu'à son fils. Bien évidemment le protocole se trouvait devant une impasse le père de la future mariée étant aux abonnés absents. Il avait été évoqué un temps que se soit un oncle éloigné d'Oliver qui tienne ce rôle, mais Felicity avait refusé tout net. Elle n'avait rien contre cet homme, mais elle ne le connaissait pas et il ne représentait rien pour lui.

« Majesté….je suis désolée d'insister mais j'aimerai vraiment que se soit ma mère et mon meilleur ami qui m'accompagne à l'autel. » Avait-elle dit une nouvelle fois. « Ma mère à toute sa place à mes côtés quand à Tommy…c'est mon meilleur ami depuis le lycée, nous avons tout vécu ensemble et il est ce qui se rapproche le plus du frère que je n'ai jamais eu….ils sont ma seule famille, et ce sont eux que je veux à mes côtés pour ce jour si important. »

Le Roi avait soupiré devant l'entêtement de sa future belle-fille. Elle ne lâchait rien et s'accrochait à ses idées, et il devait avouer que cela lui plaisait et que c'était une qualité dont toute Reine devait être pourvue.

« Très bien Felicity je vous accorde ce privilège…. » Avait capitulé Robert au bout d'un moment ravi de constater que cette simple réponse réjouissait Felicity. « …..je comprends encore plus pourquoi mon fils vous aime autant…. » Felicity l'avait remercié chaleureusement pour cette faveur inespérée.

« Allez chérie….allons te conduire à ton Prince. » Donna la sortit de sa rêverie et en réalisant qu'elle allait enfin épouser Oliver et que son destin était en marche, Felicity sentit une angoisse monter doublée d'une plénitude incroyable.

Tommy descendit le premier, suivit de Donna qui se posta juste au pied de l'immense escalier de la basilique. Tommy tendit sa main à Felicity et cette dernière descendit doucement de la calèche sous les applaudissements et les cris de la foule qui scandait son prénom ainsi que celui d'Oliver.

Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle et fut légèrement étourdie de tout ça. Elle reporta son attention sur Tommy et se concentra sur sa montée des marches. Donna et Tommy l'entouraient et elle se sentait tremblante, elle faisait attention à ses pas afin de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans sa robe, et son regard se fixa à l'intérieur de la basilique cherchant Oliver.

Oliver attendait fébrilement que Felicity arrive enfin, il entendait la foule à l'extérieur crier et quand il l'entendit hurler il comprit qu'elle venait de mettre pied à terre. Il était dos à la porte et ne voyait donc rien. Le protocole était très stricte sur le fait que le futur marié ne devait découvrir sa future épouse qu'une fois à ses côtés. Il se faisait violence pour ne pas se retourner.

Il entendait les murmures de la basilique s'intensifier au fur et à mesure que Felicity devait avancer et il ne résista pas à l'envie de la voir s'avancer vers lui. Il tourna d'abord sa tête pour finalement se retourner complètement et la voir. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe blanche simple au possible avec juste un peu de dentelle sur le bustier. Elle était raffinée et reflétait tout à fait la personnalité de Felicity.

Il chercha son regard qui était caché par le voile qui recouvrait son visage, mais il pouvait distinguer son immense sourire à le voir la regarder. Elle arriva enfin à sa hauteur et il vit ses yeux humides de larmes contenues. Il saisit la main de Felicity tendue par Donna, cette dernière l'enlaça et lui glissa à l'oreille de bien prendre soin d'elle.

Les futurs mariés se retrouvèrent presque seuls au monde quand leurs yeux se trouvèrent pour ne plus se quitter durant toute la cérémonie. Ils avaient échangé leurs vœux sous les yeux attendris de leurs parents et amis, se jurant de s'aimer jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. C'est sous les applaudissements de la foule qu'ils sortirent mariés de la basilique se préparant à une nouvelle vie qu'ils espéraient heureuse et remplie de joie.

####

Felicity regardait la route défiler sous ses yeux. Elle était épuisée et pourtant sa journée ne venait que de commencer. Elle était attendue dans le centre ville pour l'inauguration d'une nouvelle aile de l'hôpital alors qu'Oliver était de son côté en réunion pour toute la journée.

Son père avait décidé depuis quelques mois de prendre sa retraite et d'abdiquer en faveur d'Oliver. Il estimait qu'il était temps pour lui de régner et de faire souffler un vent de modernité sur le Rhetanie. Oliver avait pris cette nouvelle avec angoisse mais Felicity avait réussi à trouver les bons mots afin de le rassurer.

Cela faisait un peu plus de deux ans maintenant qu'ils étaient mariés et encore plus heureux qu'avant. Ils habitaient toujours dans le cottage du bout du jardin comme aimait à l'appeler Felicity, ils s'y sentaient à l'aise et n'avaient aucune envie d'en bouger. Seulement ils savaient qu'en accédant au trône ils ne pourraient pas continuer à vivre dans cette charmante maison.

Felicity avait passé un temps fou à refaire la décoration elle-même et à penser à la moindre chose posée. Elle avait réussi à créer un endroit qui leur ressemblait tout en continuant à vivre avec le protocole, elle espérait pouvoir en faire de même une fois qu'elle serait Reine.

« Nous sommes arrivés votre Altesse. » Diggle la sortit de ses pensées et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle sortit de la voiture et qu'elle commença sa visite.

Oliver commençait sérieusement à fatiguer, cela faisait des jours maintenant qu'il enchaînait les réunions avec à peu près tous les conseillers de son père, et il avait besoin de faire une pause au moins une journée. Il voulait juste pouvoir se lever et profiter de sa femme comme il aimait le faire il y avait encore peu, ne rien prévoir de la journée et passer son temps à regarder le feu crépiter dans la cheminée de leur salon.

Depuis que son père lui avait annoncé vouloir lui céder sa place, il allait de réunion en déplacement et sa vie d'avant lui manquait un peu, sa femme lui manquait ainsi que leur routine si rassurante. Il savait que les choses se tasseraient une fois qu'il serait Roi et qu'ils retrouveraient à peu près leur vie, mais le temps lui semblait long.

« Oliver…qu'en penses-tu ? » Lui demanda son père le tirant de ses pensées. Ce dernier sursauta et tenta de se concentrer sur la conversation.

« Oh…oui…c'est…ok. Je crois que… » Il fut interrompu par la porte du bureau qui s'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Felicity y entra en trombe et le chercha du regard. Quand elle le vit elle fit un pas vers lui, instinctivement il se leva et s'approcha d'elle inquiet. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de venir perturber une réunion de travail, elle devait donc avoir une bonne raison. « Chérie…. »

« Je suis désolée de débarquer de cette façon Oliver mais je….je devais absolument te voir. » Dit-elle précipitamment en servant un regard d'excuse aux conseillers ainsi qu'à son beau-père installés autour de la table. Oliver saisit son visage et la força à le regarder.

« Hey…bébé…dis moi. » Il était vraiment inquiet maintenant et une angoisse le saisit. Felicity entoura ses poignets de ses mains et le fixa. Il la vit déglutir avant de se lancer.

« Je..j'étais en visite à l'hôpital et je…comment dire j'étais fatiguée et j'ai fais un malaise….mais rien de grave ! Rassure-toi. » Dit-il en vitesse quand elle vit sa grimace. « Je…j'ai passé des tests et je…on va avoir un bébé. » Dit-elle un peu plus bas, les larmes aux yeux.

« Qu…quoi….un bébé ? On…on va avoir un bébé ?! » Demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois, Felicity hocha la tête ses larmes coulant sur ses joues. « Oh mon dieu chérie…c'est formidable. » Oliver la saisit par la taille et le souleva du sol en la serrant fort contre lui enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Felicity le serra à son tour et se laissa emporter par les sanglots de joie. Toute la salle assistait à ce pur instant de bonheur.

« Je crois que les félicitations sont de mises. » C'est Robert qui les sortit de leur bulle. Le couple se sépara en réalisant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et reçurent les félicitations de tout le monde.

Oliver leur demanda de garder pour l'instant cette information confidentielle et de ne pas faire d'impair. Il voulait d'abord pouvoir profiter un peu de cette nouvelle avant de la partager avec le royaume.

« Ta mère va être aux anges. Quand à la tienne Felicity elle va finir par venir s'installer au palais si ça continue. » Plaisanta Robert. Le couple rigola parfaitement conscient qu'il n'était pas loin de la vérité.

La nouvelle de la grossesse de Felicity fit vite le tour de la famille et ils annoncèrent la bonne nouvelle au royaume une fois le premier trimestre passé et pour une question de confort le couple décida de repartir vivre au palais. Felicity était fatiguée et sujette aux nausées matinales et Oliver n'était pas rassuré de la savoir seule dans le cottage.

Donna avait décidé de venir soutenir sa fille dés qu'elle avait appris qu'elle allait être grand-mère et pensait sérieusement à s'installer en Rhetanie, rien ne la retenait à Las Vegas et la naissance prochaine de son petit fils lui donnait une raison supplémentaire dans ce sens.

Felicity passa une grossesse relativement calme et sans problème particulier. Elle donna naissance à l'héritier de la couronne un beau jour d'avril sous le regard amoureux d'Oliver qui pensait ne pas pouvoir être plus heureux qu'en cet instant. Louis Oliver Robert Thomas comblait une partie de son cœur dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence.

Quelques mois après cette naissance, Robert abdiqua au profit d'Oliver qui monta sur le trône pour devenir le nouveau souverain de Rhetanie avec à ses côtés, sa femme et l'amour de sa vie. Les débuts de la Reine ne furent pas de tout repos, son statut l'obligeant à s'éloigner souvent de son fils et de son mari. Mais deux ans plus tard c'est une nouvelle naissance qui enflamma le royaume tout entier avec la naissance de la princesse Emily Felicity Moira Donna Alexandra.

####

Oliver trouva sa femme dans le cottage où ils avaient passé les premières années de leur mariage. Il sourit à la voir nostalgique de cette époque. Lui aussi parfois venait ici juste pour se replonger dans cette période lointaine et qu'il avait adoré vivre.

« Hey…tu es nostalgique ? » Demanda-t-il en s'approchant doucement d'elle. Felicity se retourna vers lui et hocha la tête avec un léger sourire.

« Oui…cet endroit a été une vraie bouffée d'oxygène au début de notre mariage…et même après. » Dit-il en rigolant en se souvenant de tous les rendez-vous secrets qu'ils avaient pu se donner quand le protocole les rattrapait et qu'ils avaient besoin de s'évader. « J'espère que nos enfants l'aimeront autant que nous… » Dit-elle d'une voix douce en regardant Oliver tendrement.

« Je suis certain que Louis et Amelie y seront très heureux chérie. » Souffla-t-il en l'accueillant dans ses bras. « …quand à Emily elle est encore un peu jeune pour penser à vivre ici. » Felicity éclata de rire à cette réflexion, Oliver était très protecteur envers sa fille et ce depuis le début.

« Pas plus jeune que nous quand on s'y est installés. » Lui rappela-t-elle en le fixant. « On avait le même âge…tu as simplement de la chance qu'elle veuille encore étudier et voyager avant de penser à se marier. » Le taquina-t-elle. « Mais je crois que ce jeune homme qu'elle a rencontré à Boston lui plaît beaucoup…et si tu veux mon avis elle ne va pas tarder à se poser elle aussi. » Dit Felicity ayant du mal à croire que ses deux enfants étaient en âges de se marier et d'avoir à leur tour des enfants, faisant d'eux des grands parents.

Donna était morte il y avait quelques années après avoir perdu son combat contre le cancer, Moira et Robert avaient longtemps profités de leur retraite et en avaient profité pour voyager et passer du temps tous les deux. Robert s'était éteint l'an passé laissant sa femme désespérée, Moira avait arrêté de vivre à partir de ce moment là et s'était doucement laissée glisser vers la mort ne supportant plus la vie sans celui qui la rendait belle.

Oliver et Thea avaient été très affectés de la mort coup sur coup de leurs parents mais comme toujours Felicity avait réussi à trouver les justes mots pour les consoler et leur permettre d'avancer à nouveau.

« S'ils sont aussi heureux que nous le sommes chérie…ça me va. » Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de les caresser tendrement d'un baiser.

Felicity ne regrettait pas un instant la décision qu'elle avait prise au retour d'Oliver dans sa vie. Elle avait suivi son cœur et son amour, sa vie n'avait pas été facile même si elle semblait rêvée, mais elle avait traversé chaque épreuve et coup dur avec la tête haute. Le peuple de Rhetanie de tarissait pas d'éloges sur leur Reine atypique mais qu'il avait fini par idolâtrer.

Oliver faisait son devoir de Roi comme son père le lui avait appris avec fermeté et écoute. Il ne pourrait jamais assez le remercier de l'avoir autorisé à aller chercher cette étudiante blonde qui lui avait volé son cœur à l'instant où il avait croisé ses yeux bleus. Il avait réussi à combiner sa vie de Prince et de Roi avec sa vie d'homme avec des choix parfois discutables mais toujours réfléchis. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas le même homme ni le même Roi sans Felicity à ses côtés. Rien ne serait pareil sans elle.

« Je t'aime. » Dit-il dans l'oreille de sa femme. Felicity gloussa et lui répondit à son tour.

Leur vie prenait un nouveau tournant avec le mariage prochain de leur fils, le futur Roi de Rhetanie. Comme son père Oliver se donnait encore quelques années sur le trône et ensuite reprendrait sa vie avec Felicity, profitant au maximum du temps qui leur serait encore donné.

* * *

 **Voici la fin de cette histoire de Noël. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu et comme toujours j'attends vos réactions avec impatience.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire, à ceux qui ont commenté à chaque chapitre ou de temps en temps et merci à ceux qui viennent juste lire.**

 **Encore un mot pour ma complice...merci pour tout et surtout de prendre le temps de lire mes idées un peu folles. Cette aventure est beaucoup plus drôle depuis que tu es là. Je t'embrasse fort ma rainbow girl.**

 **On se retrouve très bientôt pour un os….et ensuite pour une fiction sur une idée de Rosace76.**

 **A bientôt…**


End file.
